Fighting for her
by Kookie134
Summary: OOC Sesshomaru gets tired of seeing Kagome getting cheated on by Inuyasha and her staying with him so he sings a song fo her she breaks up with Inuyasha and ends up staying with Sesshomaru at his apartment what will happen between the two only I know hehe
1. Sing Me A Song

**A story that I found in my drawer when I was cleaning my room!I did this when I was in 5th grade so let's hope it's good.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own nothing**

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

He had fell hard for her. How it happened not even he knew.

She was an angel her dark blue hair and light blue eyes she made her own rules and was fully grown yet he treated her like a child he was protective not too much though because the cold hard truth was that it was his borther's girl.

" Sesshomaru dance with me!" A voice whined besides him.

He and his friends were at a club and the girls knew him every single one!

" No" He said firmly.

" Yeah Brittany he is going to dance with ME!" another one said.

" Ashely shud up he's mine!" another girl joined into the fight.

He rolled his eyes then a strand of something blue caught his eye.He turned fully to see _her_ sitting at a table alone looking out at the dance floor .He followed her gaze and saw Inuyasha dancing with Kagome's cousin Kikyo.

He smirked and walked over.

" Hey Kagome." He said.

" Hey " She said smiling at him.

Kagome for some reason always enjoyed Sesshomaru's presence no matter how much time she spent with Inuyasha.

" Why aren't you the one dancing with the mutt?" He asked taking a sip of her drink. He licked his lips taking off the ligloss that had passed on to his lips.

" Oh he wanted to dance with Kikyo that's all no biggie." she said taking back her drink.

" Ok then it wont be a biggie if you dance with me." He said getting up and dragging her along.

" No Sesshy this isn't okay with Inuyasha you know how he gets when he see's me with you." Kagome said trying to pull herself back.

He pulled her to his chest tighter." No." He said and started dancing on her.

Kagome tried her hardest to resist but she could never resist Sesshomaru .

Like a couple days ago they went out on a date and at the end he ended up making out with her.

It wasn't as much as Inuyasha had been caught with like fucking Kikyo and Kagome walking in this happened atleast 12 times but still she stayed with him.

Finally when they stopped they went back to the table .

" When I go on that stage you HAVE to listen to me okay?" He asked her.

She nodded hesistently.

He smiled and kissed her cheek going up on the satge.

The introducer guy came up on the stage.

Kagome rose an eyebrow.

" Okay tonight we have a special event Seshomaru Taisho is going to sing!" He yelled out to the crowd who went wild.

Sesshomaru grabbed the microphone smirking his fangs showing.

" I dedicate this song to my Baby Girl." He said

A beat started in the background.

He took a deep breath and started singing.

_**God broke the mold,  
When he made this one I know  
She's breathtaking but so much more  
She walks in the room, your loves closed  
Making you never want to breathe again  
Her boyfriend has got so much dough  
So much ice his neck and wrist froze  
Is he faithful to her? Hell no  
But she chose to be with him, shorty**_

_**Tell me is the money worth your soul  
Tell me what's the reason that you hold on  
When you know that dude has a whole wall of 'em just like you  
And girl you're just way too fine  
Gotta be treated as one of a kind  
Girl use your mind  
Don't be just another dime**_

_**Because**_

_**I can't take  
Seeing you with him  
'Cuz I know exactly what you'll be,  
In his gallery  
It's just not fair  
And it's tearing me apart  
You're just another priceless work of art  
In his gallery**_

_**She's so confused  
She knows she deserves more  
Someone who will love and adore  
But his money's hard to ignore  
She really doesn't know what to do  
Girl it's just a matter of time  
Before he finds another more fine  
After he's done dulling your shine  
You're out the door and he's through with you**_

_**Tell me is the money worth your soul  
Tell me what's the reason that you hold on,  
When you know that dude has a whole wall of 'em just like you  
And girl you're just way too fine  
Gotta be treated as one of a kind  
Girl use your mind  
Don't be just another dime**_

_**I can't take  
Seeing you with him  
'Cuz I know exactly what you'll be  
In his gallery  
It's just not fair  
And it's tearing me apart  
You're just another priceless work of art  
In his gallery**_

_**You're a masterpiece  
I know that he  
Can't appreciate your beauty  
Don't let him cheapen you  
He don't see you like i do  
Beautiful not just for show  
Time that someone let you know**_

_**I can't take  
Seeing you with him  
'Cuz I know exactly what you'll be  
In his gallery  
It's just not fair  
And it's tearing me apart  
You're just another priceless work of art**_

_**I can't take  
Seeing you with him  
'Cuz I know exactly what you'll be  
In his gallery  
It's just not fair  
And it's tearing me apart  
You're just another priceless work of art  
In his gallery  
In his gallery**_

By this time was amost in tears. It was like that wasn't it ? Inuyasha would use her and be with other girls.

Inuyasha walked up to her with Kikyo in his arms.

" Hey let's go" Inuaysha said grabbing his keys.

" No not with you" Kagome said looking at him.

" Kagome come on let's go stop being a bitch." He said .

Kagome got up." Don't fucking call me a bitch I've had enough of your bullshit shit it's over!" She yelled.

" Kagome we're supposed to get married!" Inuaysha exasparated.

" Well you know what take this and shove it up your ass I wont be treated like this anymore I deserve better than your ragedy ass take my fucking whore of a cousin and leave I don't ever want to be called yours again!" She threw the ruby red ring at his face.

Inuyasha raised his hand up to slap her.

" Little brother what do you think you are doing?" Sesshoamru asked holding his hand stopping it from coming in contact with kagome's face.

" Let me go Sesshomaru!" Inuaysha yelled struggeling under his elder brother.

" Don't you ever lay a hand on Kagome again or you will regret it." Sesshomaru whispered into Inuyasha's ear.

Inuyasha being smart enough stopped struggeling " Ok" He said.

He knew Seshomaru would kill him if he had the oppurtunity but he swore on himself he would get Kagome back .

Kikyo and Inuaysha left once Sesshomaru let him go.

Kaome looked up at Sesshomaru.

"What?" He asked.

She smiled and kissed his cheek." Thank you Sesshomaru."

" Anything for my Baby Girl" He smirked.

" Really cause I have no place to stay now" She laughed nervously.

" Seriously Kagome think before you speak." Sesshomaru sweatdropped.

" So can I stay with you?" She asked.

Sesshomaru sighed " Fine"

"Yay!" She cheered

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**Haha what will happen next only I the great Angel knows!**

**Review me plz**

**KOOKIES!**


	2. The First Night

**Here's the second chappie i've decided to not do my homwork any longer and will set on this for the next month!**

**Diclaimer : I don't own shit cause if I did Kagome and Sesshomaru would be crazy about eachother! lol **

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

It was 1:00 in the morning when Sesshomaru stopped driving and parked in a big building parking lot.

He looked over to see Kagome sleeping quite comfortably on the passengers seat against the door .

He stared at her for the longest time checking her out slowly her soft glossed lips shined mockingly at him .

Uncounciously he dipped and his lips touched hers .

This was nothing compared to what they had done together after that date a couple days ago but she was cooperating back then.

He came back up when he was satisfied suprised she hadn't woken up.

His hand reached out and shook her.

Kagome lazily oppened her eyes to see Sesshomaru she instantly started laughing.

Sesshomaru looked confused what was so danm funny?

" Kagome .." He tried but his words were blocked away from her as tears started escaping her eyes.

He glared at her and opened his door getting out.

Kagome opened her side of the door after 5 tries for the handle she stumbeled and almost fell but caught herself on the car.

" Kagome have you been drinking?" Sesshoaru asked.

Kagome stiffled her laughter and shook her head.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and started walking to the entrance of the building Kagome followed covering her mouth with one hand trying to prevent the laughter from coming out.

He grabbed her free hand and led her to the front desk where an elderly man stood and chuckeled but Sesshomaru's glare got him to shut up.

" Ms. Kagura is waiting up in your apartment for you sir" He said.

Sesshomaru sighed quiet annoyed.

" Oh and Ms. Rin dropped by and told me to give you this." He said handing him a white envelope

Sesshomaru took the envelope .

" Okay myoga thanks " He said

"You're welcome sir" Myoga bowed.

Sesshomaru walked away yanking Kagome along with him.

Kagome still hadn't snapped out of her giggle fit this made Sesshomaru angry.

He parcticly stomped his way to the door and stabbed the key into the keyhole.

" Honey you're home!" A girl yelled jumping on Sesshomaru sending him flying back.

Kagome let go of his hand meaning he was the only one to go back..

" Kagura get the hell off of me!" Sesshomaru yelled.

" Kagura?" Kagome asked.

" Yeah what... honey what's on your lips?" She asked getting furious once she recognized the coat of lipgloss spreaded on his lips

" What are you talking about?" He asked pushing the woman off of him and trudging to the bathroom.

Kagome covered her lips with her hand.

" KAGOME !" He yelled.

Kagome tried to hide it oh yes sirie she did but his angered expression and glossed lips made her burst.

" Why didn't you tell me!?" He asked backing her up into the couch she had no place to go now but she couldn't stop laughing.

He grabbed her arms suprising her sending them flying over the back of the couch landing quite comfortably on the leathered seats.

" It was too funny." she explained having trouble catching her breath.

" I bet it was." He growled.

Her face went blank at that instant and glared at him deeply her laughter dying at once.

" Oh Sesshomaru don't get too mad now you aren't the one who got kissed while sleeping."She whispered.

His eyes widened how did she figure it out and why was her look sending chills down his spine.

" Ho-how'd you know?" He asked.

She went into fits of laughters again.

" You ...you really did ? I was just messing with you." She giggled" Here i'll make it even."

Her lips were about to tounch his until Kagura screamed

" WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON !"

The two turned to her they had completly forgot about her or the fact that the door was wide open so people could look in on them.

" Oh you're still here" Sesshomaru said bored.

" What do you mean i'm still here of course I am i'm not about to let some little whore take you way from me" She said.

" Whore?" Kagome's eye twitched

" Yes a little disgusting whore!."

Kagome tried punching her but Sesshomaru held her down.

" Let me at her one good punch!" She yelled.

" Yes Seshy same me from the crazy woman." Kagura screamed jumping over the couch as Kagome followed tackeling her down to the floor and landing one good punch on her knocking her out.

" Kagome." Sesshomaru growled.

Kagome turned to him " yes sir?' She asked innocently.

" That was my father's buisness partner's daughter what am I supposed to tell him now?" He asked covering his face with his hand he could feel a head ache coming up.

She shrugged.

" The truth may help son." A deep voice calmly stated behind him.

Sesshomaru gulped and turned around to see two buisness men standing there in suits looking serious . Each held a briefcase in their hands. One had long black silky hair wich was put up into a high ponytail letting the curls hang he had on a white dress shirt a black jacket covered it he wore matching pants and held a black suitcase . His red eyes looked at the girl on the floor and the girl standing next to the couch in casual clothing.

The other had golden eyes and angelic fuetures that at the time were serious. His silver hair was put up into a braid slung over his shoulder he had on a white suit making his features stand out even more the cresent moon that decorated his forhead was a slightly blue color that stood out on his pale skin. To Kagome he looked like he was glowing but it was just the aura she sweadropped. She could see her own reflection o his shoes that were neatly polished.

" Father." Sesshomaru said surprised backing up and bowing in respect, Kagome got the idea and also bowed.

" Well?" He asked waiting patiently.

" Umm sir it wasn't Sesshomaru's fault it was mine ." Kagome butted in without thinking walking infront of Sesshomaru.

" And who might you be?" He asked.

Kagome glared at him how could he forget her?! She was fianced to his younger son!

" Kagome HIgurashi." She stated.

" Oh Kagome sorry my contact is slipping off." He said laughing.

Kagome would have fell if Sesshomaru wasn't standing behind her.

" Why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be with Inuyasha?" He asked.

" Well me..." Now Sesshomaru cut her off.

" They broke up." He said simply.

" Oh really ? So who are you seeing now?" He asked.

For the second time that night Kagome almost fell.

" No one at the time." She said sweatdropping.

Inutaisho was like her father kind of more like Uncle but she was only allowed to call him Uncle Inu in private.

" Oh so you're trying to get my son huh?" He asked slyly.

Kagome's cheeks instantly became tinted with a light pink.

" Actually father me and kagome have decided to have 12 kids and name 2 after you" Sesshomaru said wrapping his arms around Kagome's little slender waist.

" Oh goody now you keep this one you hear me Seshomaru?" Inuataisho said girlyish.

Kagome AGAIN almost fell back.

" Taisho I think we should leave these two alone " the older man said smirking.

" Yes Irou I believe so now you grab her legs and I'll grab her arms." Inutaisho said .

" Okay"

The two picked Kagura up surprised at how much she weighed they carried her out saying their good bye's.

Sesshomaru closed the door sighing in relief.

" Sesshomaru ..." kagome called seducingly.

Sesshomaru turned his eyes to Kagome they widened and blood started coming out his nose when he saw...

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**What did he see Only I KNOW (that's the lucky thing about being a authoress of a story) Now people sorry it took me a while to get this up but I have been tired all week and this weekend we have this beautifacation day for school it SUCKS! Anywayz review would be a motivation so review!**


	3. Hit Off

**SORRY I told some ppl that I would update it a while ago but my computer kinda went weird and after I started over I got sidetrackted by an advertisement and decided to be a bum an not do it haha here ya go**

**888888888888888**

_Sesshomaru turned his eyes to Kagome they widened and blood started coming out his nose when he saw..._

Kagome was sitting on his couch with a Plaboy magzine hanging off her small hand she was eying it her shirt was kinda hanging down showing her breast.

He turned and ran to the kitchen sink grabbing the paper towel sighing in relief.

" Sesshomaru I didn't know you were this kind of man." Kagome giggled flipping through the magazine.

" Kagome I'm going to bed don't distrub me with any of your nonsense." He said firmly.

" Oh sesshy don't be a party pooper ." Kagome whined

" Kagome I have to work tomorrow" Sesshomaru said walking through the hallways Kagome right behind him like a lost puppy.

" I have school tomorrow" She countered.

" Well then go to sleep" He said going into a nice sized room then going to a closet.

" But then I'll have to see Inuyasha earlier and you wont be there" Kagome threw herself on the bed angrily.

" Sango and Miroku will be with you." He said shedding his clothes.

She glared at him." Can you drop me off late?" She asked.

Sesshomaru sighed." Fine but you're not going to work with me" He said walking to his bed with only a beader and his boxers on.

Kagome smiled and got under the sheets.

Sesshomaru slid in and kicked her off.

" HEY " Kagome yelled.

" You're not sleeping with me" he said turning his back on her.

She smiled wickedly and slid in wrapping her arms around him.

" K- kagome go sleep on the couch" He stuttered when he felt her flesh press upon his back.

" But sesshy the bed is sooooooooo much more comftorable" She whispered her warm breath hittin his neck

he grunted " Fine just let me sleep" he scooted away from her

She scooted closer.

Soon he was at the edge without realizing .

She scooted over again and he was on the ground.

" Thank you Sesshy!" Kagome giggled covering herself with the thick covers .

Sesshomaru growled getting up and stalking over her trying to get the covers away from her but her grip held on strong .

Next morning

Sesshomaru woke up with small arms around his torso .

He jumped put of bed and looked at the figure it was Kagome still sleeping but now whimpering at the lost of his warmth.

All night almost Sesshomaru fought over the cover with Kagome and he ended up falling asleep next to her after a really heated make out session they just made out for no reason in particular Sesshomaru had an idea they din't have to be boyfriend and girlfriend they could just be friends with benifits.

Kagome opened her eyes slowly to see Sesshomaru in deep thought she smirked as a remark flew into her mind.

" I thought thinking was deadly for asswholes."

Sesshomaru glared at her in return.

She sat up in bed as Sesshomaru rummaged through his closet for somwthing to wear.

" Sesshy I was won-"

" no"

" b-"

"no"

" y-"

" no "

" S-"

" no"

" w-"

" You're annoying me"

" b-"

" Shut up"

She grunted in frustaration he smirked in victory.

" Go eat" He said.

She got up and slammed the door closed.

He dunk back into bed her scent still spread on his sheets he sihed what was she doing to him!

**888888888888 **

**Srry I know that was short but i am having a real bad writers block anywayz review!**


	4. Workin

**Hey srry for the LONG wait but my computer is doing funny things and alot of them had to make me remove the memory so I had to erase EVERYTHING but here ya go!**

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Kagome stuffed the pancakes she had made into her mouth glaring at the wall pertending it was Sesshomaru .

She grabbed another piece of pancake and threw it at the black wall.

' Hold on...Sesshy doesn't have a black wall' She thought to herself gulping after all realazations hit her hard, either a wall had mysteriously turned black or that was the great icicle walking man that she had just thrown her overly dozed syrup pancake at .The first thought wasn't possible wich only left one more reason she had thrown her over dozed pancake at her best friend.

Sesshomaru was quite innocent all he had done was wanted his peace and quiet when suddenly as he walked into his kitchen walking to his granola bar when a stickysubstance glued itself to his best suit.His eyes slittened dangerously turning to the direction of wich the over dozed pancake came from and his dark golden eyes caught Kagome's bleached ones.

" I-I'm sorry?" Kagome asked knowing it wouldn't be enough for what she had done to he great Lord Sesshomaru's favorite suit how she knew this well it was the only one he had left after all her other incidents that had happened when she slept over the many other times much unpleasing the great Inuyasha.

" Kagome I will SUE DAMMIT!"

" It's just a suit" She said cowarding behind the counter of his apartment.

" JUST A SUIT JUST A SUIT IT'S MY LAST SUIT YOU HAVEN'T gone shopping for the other 60 you ruined!" Sesshomaru yelled his once black pupils turning a dark blue and the honey and white on his eye started becoming splattered with tints of red soon begining to fill up.

" BUT I TRIED!" She yelled reminding him of the 60 he had thrown out because they just weren't his taste

" WOMEN!"

" MEN!"

They started arguing throwing things at eachother the syrup flying from one end of the kitchen to the other not noticing the door open.

" Sesshomaru , Kagome what are you two doing?" A low deep voice came from the door way.

The two looked towards the entrance and their eyes widened .

" Uncle Inu" Kagome whispered

" Father" Sesshomaru's voice held respect in it

" How is it that everytime I come over here it's a mess?" Mr Taisho asked looking at the honey brown walls and sticky floor then turned his eyes up back to them " And Kagome is always here?"

" She's living with me now" Sesshomaru said.

Mr. Taisho looked ar Sesshomaru with an intense look then turned to her again in a sympathyzing look.

" So Inuyasha and you.."

" Are over" Kagome said finishing his sentence didn't he remember from last night?

" What happened?" He asked.

" Umm well Sesshy sung this song for me at the club and I told him it was over" Kagome said looking at the ground blushing wildly.

Sesshomaru seemed to notice this and smirked.

Mr. Taisho was shocked to find out his son actually had done that for his so called best friend even he himself always thought that was the only relationship they had or well that was until one night he had interrupted their very hot and steamy make out session.

Sesshomaru cleared his throat " I'm sorry father but I wont be able to go and work Ms. Kagome over here ruined my last suit."

Inu Taisho shrugged " Go in regular day clothes the only people who have to follow that rule are employees not employers"

" I did that once and it caused more trouble than going in a suit" Sesshomaru frowned in disgust at the memory of secratary's flirting more often than they ussually did

" A Ha but that time you didn't have Kaggy with you" Inu Taisho said pulling Kagome towards him.

She eeped in surprisement.

Sesshomaru glared at the perverted old man " Let Kagome go now" he said.

" Or what?" Inu Taisho smirked.

" Or she'll kick your ass" Sesshomaru shrugged.

Inu Taisho turned Kagome's head around and was about to kiss her until she raised her leg up and kneed him where it hurt on a man.

Inu Taisho did a double as his aching jewels begun to pulse.

Kagome looked at the perverted fool weirdly he was acting strange and backing up to sesshy.

" See she can even protect herself." Inu Taisho groaned still in ain the girl had power.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes in frutration he had grabbed that habit from Kagome too he noted.

" Fine" He said he grabbed her shoulders roughly making sure his nails dug into her skin.

She flinched as she felt the pain from his nails dig into her skin she wasn't used to it fully he had told her the first time he had done it was because he was telling her she was going to be in pain plesureable pain but nontheless pain if she did something wrong.

She nodded as if telling him she agreed . Once she did that she had made a silent contract.

" Ok Well I have to go to work unlike some people I actually like getting there on time." Inu Taisho said straightening up recovering from Kagome's abusive hit.

" Bye" They said in usion to get the perverted man out of there fast.

He left the two sighed contently.

Sesshomaru leaned down and licked some syrup off of Kagome's shoulder.

Kagome's head snapped in his direction he smirked at her reaction

"You taste good" He smirked at her blush.

She hit him and made her way away from him and into the bathroom an evil plan began to form in Sesshomaru's not so innocent head _' Oh Kaggy wait for me I'll be in soon' _He thought wickedly He had never seen the young vixens body and was more than happy to have an oppurtunity.

He knew she jogged everyday and went to the gym every weekend including Fridays He also knew she danced and swam.

His perverted smirk grew wider as he waltzed into his room and grabbed his waterproof digital camera.

As he made his way into the bathroom he heard a soft cooing voice it was Kagome's he instantly noticed.

_**Notice me, take my hand  
Why are we strangers when  
Our love is strong   
Why carry on without me**_

Everytime I try to fly, I fall   
Without my wings, I feel so small  
I guess I need you, baby   
And everytime I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, it's haunting me  
I guess I need you, baby  


Sesshomaru couldn't help but to be curious of what she was singing**_  
_**

_**I make believe that you are here  
It's the only way I see clear   
What have I done  
You seem to move on easy  
**_

Was she talking about Inuyasha his eyes fell in a painful way.**_  
_**

_**And everytime I try to fly, I fall  
Without my wings, I feel so small   
I guess I need you, baby  
And everytime I see you in my dreams   
I see your face, you're haunting me  
I guess I need you, baby   
**_

He leaned against the wall for support the stickiness from his suit trasnfered unto the wall.

_**  
I may have made it rain  
Please forgive me  
My weakness caused you pain  
And this song's my sorry  
**_

Sesshomaru felt confused his heart was aching she was supposed to love him dammit!

_**  
At night I pray  
That soon your face will fade away  
**_

He wanted to cry as he made his way slowly to the bathroom he didn't know why but inside he felt his heart was tearing up being stabbed from diffrent directions he couldn't believe it realization hit him hard his heart was thundering ready to jump out of his throat it hammered he swallowed his adams apple moved.

_**  
And everytime I try to fly, I fall  
Without my wings, I feel so small   
I guess I need you, baby  
And everytime I see you in my dreams   
I see your face, you're haunting me  
I guess I need you, baby **_

Sesshomaru had fell in love with his best friend!

His eyes widened in realization a great time for the tears to start trailing down his pale and rosy cheek.

_sniffel_

He heard it he looked at the bathroom door Kagome was sobbing.

" Why?" He heard her sniffle again " I'm sorry mom I couldn't keep my word i'm sorry" her voice started cracking then he heard her cry.

He started getting up he pu his hand on the doorknob and opened it he posed the camera before taking a picture of the exposed Kagome.

Kagome's blue eyes turned in shock to the door her eyes were puffy from crying tear stain were on her cheeks and she was in the clear bathtub her hair was wet and her cheeks were rosy .

Sesshomaru was smirking from the doorway wich he was leaning on.

" Sesshomaru?" She asked bewildered.

" What?" He asked what happened next was something that shocked the great icicle man and Kagome herself she grabbed his pant leg dragging him into the tub with her and planting a big wet kiss on his lips.

Sesshomaru was left stunned when she pulled away emotions were dancing through her still puffy eyes.

He wasn't able to read them though they were rushing through them too fast.

" Kagome what's wrong?" He asked worry laced to every word.

" I'm sorry" She said looking down at her breast.

He couldn't resist but to touch her face bringing her into a more gentle kisss than his usuals.

She cooperated hesitantly but still cooperated.

She pulled away leaving him wanting more.

" I'm sorry I guess I really am no use" She said looking at his now ruined for good suit.

He smirked " It's ok I got more out of it than you."

She quirked an eyebrow in confusion

" A naked picture and a big kiss" He whispered.

Her cheeks instantly became red " PERVERT!" She yelled slapping him.

" Ouch" They both said in usion both hand and cheek stinging in pain.

" Come on let's get washed up before we're even more late" He whispered rubbing his cheek.

" fine" Kagome said pushing her crazy best friend off of her and finishing right infront of him!Sesshomaru couldn't believe his luck her milky skin brushed agaisn't his pale as they both washed her entire body then it was his turn she rubbed the sponge down his back removing the stains of the syrup from it until it was clean

" Lean back" She said.

He did her small hands worked on his messy beyond comprehension hair.

After 30 minutes the 2 were dressed .

Sesshomaru was wearing a black shirt with a white paw on his left rest on the back of the shirt it said ' TAKEN ' in big white print words above it was a cool looking dog He had on white dickies and his hair was let loose a pair of black Addidas.

Kagome had put her hair up in a high ponytail two bangs coming out she had put on black eyeliner and clear lipgloss she had a black baby tee with a gray smiley face guy in a brown bowler hat smirking on the back it said ' Taken' in grey letters she had on faded jeans and black Jordan's

" Wow hottie" She giggled.

Sesshomaru smirked " You too "

She smiled and gave him a peck " Thanks " She said and walked out the apartment her black Jordan backpack on her back he was going to drop her off at school during his lunch break.

The two went downtairs into the Parking lot after saying good-morning to Mr. Myoga.

" what do you want to ride my baby or the jaguar?" He asked.

" Your baby!" She yelled excidetly his baby was the motorcycle he had gotten from his father for his 19th birthday.

He smirked knowing she loved it he knew she wanted one for her very own and guess what she was geting for her birthday wich he realized was coming up in a couple weeks.

He followed the anxious girl to the only black motorcyle in the parking lot.

Kagome loved the wind pushing against her as Sesshomaru got on the highway and sped up she held to him with all her life the cool helmet against her hair gave her no indication of the wind pushing against it and she was glad or else she would have tears in her eyes from the speed they were going she held on tighter to the masculine being infront of her.Eversince the first time she had rode on the motorcycle with him she loved it not only because of the freedom and mindlifting plesure she felt but because of the fact she got to hold onto the man she called her friend with benifits.

The wind was soon stopped as Sesshomaru parked the precious motorcycle into his parking spot wich was close to the building.

She grabbed onto his shoulders for help on getting down the motorcycle was tall she took off her helmet and her hair fell back into it's regular space he took his off and put it in the back storage case wich had a key to open it Kagome gave hers up and the two headed upstairs after sharing a quick kiss.

They walked to the elvator and he pushed 45 the last floor there were 5 buildings smaller then this one surrounding it in a circle the space it took was tremendous and Kagome thought it had a futiristic look to it especially since there were security machine bots everywhere.

Security machine bots were invented by Sesshomaru himself when he was 5 years old and made it out of legos then he grabbed some wirews and put it in then whoever tried tresspassing on their house without the bot recognizing their DNA or features they would charge at them well the scurity bots now were upgraded and surrounded the whole building except the front where they were given I.D cards if they had buisness there and when they would leave it would be taken away and they would do that over and over again if they came back.

The elevator stopped for what seemed the millionth time for Kagome as more people walked in each woman smiling at Sesshomaru in a seductive way but sesshomaru was too busy talking to Kagome about who knows what when men walked in they bowed and said good morning flashing a smirk at Kagome wich disgusted her and made Sesshomaru angry a little bit.

Finally the elevator seemed to empty and the 2 were left alone once again reaching the 45th floor he pushed her out first then he went out grabbing her hand in the process she pulled him towards his office the angry jelous glares making her uncomftarable.

She shut the door firmly behind her shaking off the fear of being jumped by lonely women.

Sesshomaru walked over to his desk and she dropped her backpack following him she sat on the black leather chair across from him waiting for what he tolde her to do

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**Ok that should be good please review I'll TRY to get the next chappie up earlier anyways COOKIES! peace out!lol**


	5. I Was Just Joking

**Hello Sorry for taking so long but my head was killing me for the last past 3 weeks plus my teacher was being a bitch and not letting me sleep in class so I had to sleep when I came home.**

**Well Anyways ENJOY!**

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Kagome looked up at the ceiling bored out of her mind how sesshomaru did this everyday was beyond her.

Her head turned slowly smiling at the older male who was working hard at reading and signing the papers.

She still hadn't figured out how she came into loving her best friend or how he wanted her. There were many other girls out there and she always got in his way and was troublesome. That's what he told her ,yet he hugged her and kissed her she knew fully well he wouldn't dare touch another woman that way but she was still unsure of all the feelings he had for her did he like her the way she liked him?

Her chrystaline blue eyes scanned his angelic like body she had always seen him in casual clothing but with the rising sun hitting his back made him seem more calm and relaxed than he ever really was his golden eyes were set on the papers he was reading at the moment his legs were crossed up on the spinning leather seat behind his desk his shoes off reavealing his black socks he tapped the pen in his hand as if trying to figure out the hardest geometry question ever. He reminded her of a small child concentrating on a drawing.

Her smile faded when she realized that she had no chance with him. He was the worlds' most known and lusted after buisness man he was highly successful and the most beautiful girls would throw themselfs to him or atleast try to touch him sure she had a great body but there were alot of better looking girls in the world.

" What's wrong?" Sesshomaru asked looking over to his best friend.

" Nothing" She mumbled knowing he had heard her .

Sesshomaru didn't believe her she knew it by the way he was looking at her he put his papers down and walked to the couch sitting her head on his lap." You can't lie for shit especially not to me" He said playing with her silky hair.

She looked up at him she grasped his collar and brought him down so she could kiss him.

Her lips moved against his in a passionet kiss. She sat up and placed herself in his lap wrapping her arms around his neck . He rested his hands on her buttocks giving them a slight squeeze she moved a little and brushed his growing erection under the white dickies she smirked into the kiss when she heard him grunt she left his mouth and began trailing butterfy kisses down his neck .She grabbed the bottom of his black shirt and began to pull it upwards removing the annoying thing she looked at his sexy sun-kissed abs she traced them over with her fingernail then her tunge followed dancing across his bare skin she knealed down on the ground and began to undo his pants .

Sesshomaru felt helpless as her tounge teased his body every spot was licked and she kept on going lower and lower Sesshomaru gripped the couch in an act of self-control if she didn't stop then he didn't know what he would do he was already losing his control by her zipping down his zipper he could feel her warm breath hit his erection that was yet to be free for the boxers that caged him in. His breath started becoming quick and short as she put her small fingers around his length she examined it before she began to rub it Sesshomaru bit back a moan and it came out as a mewl he could see the smirk that took over her face .

She slowly put him into her mouth atleast all she could fit with the parts left out she played with her magical fingers she sucked her head bobbing up and down Sesshomarus eyes rolled to the back of his head the pleasure she was offering him was incredable.She flicked the tip of him and blew cold air into it.

Sesshomaru's threatning hold on the poor sofa tightened his claws digging into the fabric once againhe went into her mouth as she nibled his tip sweat beads rolled down is face breathing was suddenly a very hard thing to do as she jerked him off he wanted her to pull away when he could feel he was going to release but no such luck.

" Kagome" He manged between breaths.

Kagome looked up at him before she could pull away he came in her mouth she almost chocked but swallowed most of it down he tasted so good her eyes glazed over.She cleaned his length off and kissed it before zipping his pants back up and buckeling them.

" I'm bored" Kagome pouted standing up all the way. If it weren't for him sitting down Sesshomaru would have fell.

Still having trouble catching his breath he woddled over to his desk and opened his drawer taking out papers " Here go give these to my father he's on the floor below in the room with the big tan door" He said handing them to her.

Kagome smiled and left on her journey .As she shut the door behind her fear welded up in her throat as all the keyboards stopped and death glares were thrown at her ,she gulped.Silently she made her way to the elevator and pushed the down button looking down at the floor nervously some women got up and were starting to walk over to her something very very hard in their hands. kagome tried to ignore it and looked up at the floor # the elvator had stopped .She gulped as they grew nearer and the hand was still at 3 she looked at all the women in different directions and took off for the stairs.

" Hey Come back here!" One yelled throwing a coffee mug at her.

Kagome bearly dodged it she flew down the flight of stairs and security bot was on the floor she gasped for air papers in hand still she ran past it.It's eyes turned red as he cansored her but the other women running after her stopped him.It spread it's arms out many women jumped over it's head and went for Kagome. Kagome was impressed they could run fast in high-heels she herself never wore any.

She opened the door leading to floor 44 the women ran right behind her hot on her heels everyone got up looking at the commotion Kagome ran to the door that said Mr. Taisho in bold letters on the door and went in.

InuTaisho looked up from his work and eyes widened to see her standing there women right after her.

Kagome closed the door.

_BAM BAM BAM!_

She could hear the ladies who had not seen the door close hit their faces against the door.

" Kagome?" Inutaisho asked shocked.

Kagome caught her breath and went over to give him the papers " Sesshy said to give these to you: She huffed falling into the leather chair across from Inutaisho's chair.

Inutaisho's lips pulled up into a smirk as he read it he grabbed a pen and jotted something down" Here give this to him" Inutaisho said handing her the papers again.

Kagome nodded and left.

This continued till' almost lunch time finally Kagome decided to see why the papers were being returned back and forth she opened the file it read:

_Father Kagome wanted to do something so I'm sending you this letter write back-Sesshomaru._

_Haha poor poor Kagome why exactly are you making her do this ladies were running through my office! -Inutaisho_

_She gave me a blowjob and told me she was bored right afterwards! - Sesshomaru._

_You can't hold it against her Sesshomaru she may have a strong point in that - Inutaisho_

_What is that supposed to mean father!? - Sesshomaru_

_It means you're boring!- Inutaisho_

_You wonder why mother left you? You are probably the most boring man I have ever met- Sesshomaru_

_Nuh-huh-Inutaisho_

_Ya-huh - Sesshomaru_

_NO!- Inutaisho_

_YES! - Sesshomaru_

_Nope! -Inutaisho_

_Yup! - Sesshomaru_

_NO way- Inutaisho_

_Yes way - Sesshomaru_

_seriously?- Inutaisho_

_definitly.- Sesshomaru_

And on and on they went arguing about that Kagome glared at the piece of paper and stomped down the stairs she walked straight into his office he was expecting her she slammed the papers on his desk glaring at him.

" You read it?" Inutaisho flinched.

" Yup" She said.

Inutaisho laughed nervously " Just tell him I'm giong to lunch k?" He asked.

" Ok" She mumbeled getting the things and leaving out of his room a bright fire surrounding her.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**Ok That's my first but not last lemon of the story hope you enjoyed leave lotsa comments!**


	6. The Conclusions of Acts

**Wow I haven't written this story in a long while but now I have new and fresh ideas ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha the freaking AMAZING TALENTED Rumiko Takahashi does!**

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kagome walked into Sesshomaru's office her aura around her still flaming up.

Sesshomaru looked up and smiled at her " Time for you to go to school"

" Sesshomaru Kyo Takahashi you are going to die!" Kagome yelled leaping over the desk to fly at him but a bot came out at her.

" Ohh no no no kagome-dearest you can't touch me!" he smirked.

She smiled "Okay then I guess I'll get to walking then" she said.

Sesshomarus frown fell, Kouga worked in the building too.

Kouga was Kagome's stalker once upon a time but Sesshomaru beat the crap outta him so he would stop it and in time he did but Kagome messed with Kouga once in a while to make him mad if she was pissed at Inuyasha or at himself.

" I'm sorry Kag's you wanted to do something so I had to do it!" Sesshomaru said.

Kagome slapped him the robot too slow for it to stop her.

Sesshomaru glared at Kagome how dare she hit him.

" Yeah don't think you're so high and mighty now do you?" She asked.

He glared at her even more.

" Well goodbye Sessh" she said.

He grabbed her hand and spinned her aorund and kissed her deeply.

She gasped he took that chance to slip his tounge into her mouth she pushed him away angry " I have to go "

" I'll take you" He mumbeled pleadingly.

She smiled " O.K O.K damn Fluffy you seem like a begging dog."

He smirked and kissed her again this time she complied to his request and kissed back. The kiss began evolving into something else then Kagome backed away when his hands started slipping underneath her black shirt ,

" I have to get to school" She mumbled.

Sesshomaru pouted but grabbed his keys and followed her out of the office. The secrataries were all still there to his amazement they ussually were spread out in the building gossiping about eachother or him.

Kagome gulped and grabbed his hand in an attempt to feel safe.

Once they got to the elevators he smirked to himself as he pulled her body towards his and kissed her before the tan doors closed.

Kagome glared at him " They're going to kill me!" She yelled.

He smirked and kissed her again " I wont let anyone hurt you It's a promise."

She smiled and kissed him " O.K."

He grabbed her hand and was surprised to find out how many people had lunch break at the same time.

Before Kagome put her helmet on her phone began vibrating violently she grabbed it and flipped it open seeing Sango's picture pop up on the I.D.

" Hello?" Kagome asked.

" WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN YOUNG LADY AND WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU AT RIGHT NOW!?" Sango screamed.

" Oh yeah I knew I forgot to do something yesterday." Kagome said thinking out loud.

" You left me at the danm bar with MIROKU!" She screamed.

" Sorry me and Inuyasha got into a fight and well I had no where to go and Sesshomaru wanted to take me home."

" Ooh Sexy Sesshy?" Sango said in a dreamy voice.

Kagome giggled " He can hear every word you're saying"

The other line went silence excluding the yelling of students.

Kagome began laughing knowing Sango was embarrassed " I'm on my way to school right now so I'll fill you in in the juicy details."

" Ok you better" Sango said hanging up

Kagome smiled and hung up her phone.

" All the juicy details?" Sesshomaru asked putting his hands in her back pockets.

She blushed and looked up " Yup everything." She whispered.

He kissed her before putting on his helmet and she did the same.They got back on the motorcycle and just enjoyed eachothers presence through the ride.

As the school was nearing Kagome's heart began to beat wildy she knew she would have to face Inuyasha she just wasn't sure she wanted to do it so early.Sesshomaru seemed to sense her fear so when he stopped he got off with her taking off her helmet and doing the same to his.

" Listen, you're going to be okay I promise you" Sesshomaru said.

" But what if I can't be myself anymore Sessh it was hard finally telling him good-bye but if I see him I might start to fall for his words again!" Kagome said frustarated.

" Just think of what's going to be waiting for you at home now, it's not going to be him it's going to be me." He said.

She bit her lip and gulped " OK I'm ready" She said begining to walk away.

" Hey you're forgetting something" sesshomaru called.

She looked back with a questioning glance " What?" She asked.

" My kiss!" He said.

She smiled and ran back meeting his lips passionetly before pulling away and walking to the back of the school to meet her awaiting friends while he rode off.

Before she turned the corner she saw Inuyasha there furious.

" You fucking little whore!" He yelled ready to charge at her but Miroku and Bankotsu popped out of nowhere and stopped him.

Kagome was terrified as they tried to calm the angry hanyou down.

" Oh My GOD HE WAS SO DANM SEXY!" Sango screamed with Rin right behind her.

" Yeah you go girl he almost looks as good as Bankotsu" Rin said smiling.

Kagome's fears washed away as she saw her friends who had always shielded her from her many fears came towards her

" And he looked like he was meant to be with you." Sango said with her hands over her chests and sighing dramaticly.

" So Inuyasha half explained to us why you broke up he didn't want to say anything else of where you went." Rin said hooking her arm to Kagome's left arm and Sango hooking hers to the other one.

" Yeah and you promised you would give me juicy details." Sango said.

Kagome looked over at the red-eyed inuyasha who got up when she walked close but Bankotsu and Miroku pushed him back down.

" God danm Inuyasha see what you did, we warned you we both told you over a million times that she was going to be smart and leave your stupid ass because you fuck around with Kikyo too danm much" Miroku said watching the girls turn the corner.

" You just had to push her off of the edge didn't you?" Bankotsu asked infuriated.

" What did you do anyways?" Miroku asked.

" I didn't do shit my stupid ass brother sung her a song and she just broke up with me!" He said.

" Oh that was his baby gurl?" Bankotsu asked.

Inuyasha nodded furiously.

Miroku started laughing " Dude you lost her face it she deserves better then your ragedy ass"

" WHAT!?" Inuyasha yelled.

" She does all you do is go off with Kikyo, maybe wit her you'll be able to stay faithful" Bankotsu said

" My reputation evolves around me playing all my girls!" Inuyasha groaned.

" Whatever if your reputation is worth that much to you then we gots to go bye" Miroku said leaving with Bankotsu behind him.

Kagome had finished explaining things to her friend from the begining to end.

" It's like a romatic movie" Sango commented

" Yeah your life is so going to take dramatic changes" Rin said.

" Hey baby" Miroku said sitting next to Sango who asked him if Inuyasha was calmed down and OK. " Yeah he's just stunned that's all."

" Will he get over it?" Rin asked.

" Probably not but it's about time he learned his lesson" Bankotsu said.

Those words rang through Kagome's head for the rest of the day.

" Hey Kag's are you OK?" Sango asked as the last bell for school rang.

Kagome nodded.

" OH MY GOD KAGOME!" Rin popped out of nowhere grabbing her and Sango's dragging them off to the front of the school.

Kagome looked at what everybody was staring at, her eyes widened, there was Sesshomaru and Inuyasha both in a fighting stance.

" You took her from me you asswhole!" Inuyasha charged.

" I didn't take anyone away from you she chose me face it Inuyasha you don't deserve her hell I don't either but atleast I don't go off fucking her cousin infront of her!"

" She didn't give in where else am I supposed to find pleasure?" Inuyasha asked as his brother dodged his attack and knocked him back.

" No where Inuyasha don't you know what a relationship is even based on?" Sesshomaru asked putting his foot over Inuyasha's chest.

Inuyasha looked away defeated

Kagome kept her eyes intensly locked with Inuyasha's who soon caught her gaze then broke it looking away ashamed.

Kagome bit her lip trying to calm the tears that were about to slip out she walked out of the crowd quietly and made her way to a nearby park.

She sniffeled and looked out to the setting sun. How long did it take her to get there?

That wasn't important.

She wiped her eyes furiously as tears began streaming down her face.

Why was she crying ?

There was no reason to. was there? she shook her head.no.her life was awsome she was finally with Sesshomaru and no secrets between her and her friends.was it because for the last past months she had been acting stupid?from the first time she caught Inuyasha.should she have left him earlier?Yes. she should have.

Her phone vibrated roughly in her pocket.

She cleared her throat and picked it up.

" Hello?" She answered.

" Kag's are you ok?" Sesshomaru's calm voice asked from the other line.

Kagome shook her head as her tears came streaming down her face like a waterfall.

" No Sessh no I'm not please I need you I can't think alone I don't know why I'm crying I don't even know why I'm alive Sesshy please come here I need you!" She cried.

" Kagome I'll be there in a minute but where are you?" He asked.

" Our park" She breathed.

The current park she was in was the park where her and Sesshomaru had first had their kiss under the same cherry blossom tree where she was sitting at.

" Ok I'll be there just don't do anything stupid."

" I wont" She whispered before hanging up.

A few minutes after the begining of her emotional break-down she felt the presence of another being.

" Hey Kag's" A deep voice said putting a hand on her back.

She looked up and jumped at the sight of Inuyasha.

" What are you doing here?" She asked anger lacing to her words.

" I wanna say I'm sorry" he said looking down at the green grass.

" For what?" Kagome asked.

She had dated inuyasha long enough to know that he never said sorry unless he felt really bad.

" For you know the Kikyo bullshit" He turned his head to her " I really am sorry about it but you wouldn't give in I was going crazy then Kikyo offered herself to me I couldn't help it I had needs.After a while it became a routine then you found out. You didn't leave me so I thought it was OK then I found out the relationship between you and my brother and I got mad so I tried to teach you a lesson by not caring about you and spending more time with Kikyo but she's not what I thought she was. She only wants me for my money and my fame wich is really fucked up now."

Kagome looked away. Was he trying to win her heart again? Damn she could feel it start tugging.

" I will get you back Kagome one way or another I'm going to change and then you're going to be mine again and you wont have to be wth my brother any longer."He said.

The tugging stopped and her heart turned cold. Sesshomaru how would he take this that she was starting to fall back in love with Inuyasha again? Sesshomaru knew absoluetly everything about her he was the one who was always there for her. When her father had first died Inuyasha was with Kikyo partying while she cried her eyes out underneath the same cherry blossom tree.He had found her there and he took half a day out of his life to calm her and say sweet things to her. Yet he never told her to forget her father he was the one who always made her remember him. When she had told inuyasha he spent 2 hours with her then told her to let it go that he was dead and there was nothing she could do.

" No" She whispered looking at Inuaysha square in the eye.

" Nani?" he asked shocked.

" No Inuyasha you're never going to get me back I'm not going to go back to that horible life ever again."

" Why?!" He growled.

" Because I feel better with Sesshomaru than I ever felt with you. He actually cares what I think about and how I feel so unlike you who didn't give a rats ass of what I thought you know what Inuyasha I'm through no more I'm not going to make the same fucking mistake twice you can beg all you want and you can use that promise that I made to my mother against me before she died. But you know what I'm not going back to you I know this for a fact Sesshomaru is the man i love now and if you don't want to accept that than cry me ariver build a bridge and get over it"

Inuyasha sat there stunned." How can you love him HE HAS NO HEART!"

" Oh believe me he has more heart than you will ever have." She said before getting up.


	7. In your arms

**So i've update my other story so I'm going to update this one too! YAY for ya'll!**

**THANKS TO ALL MY BEAUTIFUL REVIEWERS! I loved all the reviews and it inspired me with more ideas so here it goes! **

**0202020202020202020202020202020**

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

Kagome felt refreshed the next morning so refreshed infact that she woke up a 6:00 in the morning just to cook Sesshomaru some breakfast.

He had explained yesterday night that Inuyasha was asking for a chance to ask for forgiviness and Sesshomaru granted him that but that if he so much as put on claw on Kagome that he would personally rip out all of Inuyasha's guts.

She rolled the sausages over one more time and went back to the eggs adding a bit of salt after moving it around the oil. Swiftly she grabbed the plate full of oiled tortillas on the island in the middle of the kitchen and put the three sunny-side-up eggs on it then put it back and began another batch of eggs for herself.

_" And once again Taisho Xorp. does it again! This Multimillionaire Album- Technology- Medical- Industrial and Manufacturing Company have managed to bring an old wave of music back in...SYNTHPOP! One of the many songs this company has produced this song that seems to be sweeping the nations heart.' Here in Your Arms' by the most loved band in the country HELLOGOODBYE!"_

Kagome's head started bobbing lightly to the catchy beat soon her hips started swaying when Forrest began to sing.

_I like,_

_where we are,_

_When we drive_

_in your car._

_I like where we are,_

_Here._

Sesshomaru came behind Kagome as soon as the last of their food was put on the plates and grabbed her still moving hips making her grind on him.

_Cause our lips can touch,_

Sesshomaru gave her a chaste kiss on the lips

_and our cheeks can brush._

Gently he rubbed his cheek against hers

_Our lips can touch _

He kissed her again

_here._

_Where you are the one, the one_

_that lies close to me_

_whispers "hello_

_I miss you quite terribly."_

" I missed you quite terribly." He whisspered nibbling lightly on her earlobe.

A bright blush flew over Kagome's cheeks

_I fell in love ,in love_

_with you suddenly_

_Now there's no place else,_

_I could be ,but,_

_here in your arms._

They swayed to the song together in beat while in a deep embrace

_I like where you sleep,_

_When you sleep,_

_next to me_

_I like,_

_where you sleep_

_Here._

_Our lips,_

_can touch_

Yet again he kissed her quickly

_and our cheeks,_

_can brush_

Kagome smiled and hugged his to her before kissing his lips

_Cause our lips can touch_

_Here._

He pushed her back unto the island before lifting her up in turn she instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist.

_Where you are the one, the one_

_that lies close to me_

_whispers "hello_

_I miss you quite terribly."_

_I fell in love ,in love_

_with you suddenly_

_Now there's no place else,_

_I could be but,_

_here in your arms._

His tounge shot into her mouth exploring the now familiar hot cavern while her hands began to push back his half unbuttoned shirt tracing his muscles with her long fingernail making a shudder run up his spine.

_Our lips can touch,_

_Our lips can touch,_

_Here._

His tounge was pushed back by hers demanding her turn to explore his hot mouth. He let her tounge trace over his sharp fangs making her lower abdomen tighten then release a wave of juices into her panties.

_you are the one, the one_

_that lies close to me_

_whispers "hello_

_I miss you quite terribly."_

_I fell in love ,in love_

_with you suddenly_

_Now there's no place else,_

_I could be but, _

_here in your..._

He reached down to the corner of her shirt and his hands wandered to her 38C sized boobs then squeezed and fondeled with her nipples making them harden, making her moan into his hot mouth making him harder than he already was. He reculently pulled away when she needed to breath and looked into her glazed eyes as she mewled out some mix of his name. Her lips were puffy from his harsh kiss. He laid head into the crook of her neck as the song continued.

_you are the one, the one_

_that lies close to me_

_whispers "hello_

_I miss you quite,miss you quite."_

_I fell in love ,in love_

_with you suddenly_

_Now there's no place else,_

_I could be but, _

_here in your arms_

" Hungry Sesshy?" she smiled pulling out a plate from behind where she sat on the island.

Sesshomaru grabbed the plate and sat down on a stool.

Kagome's treats were rare and delicious.

He didn't know how she managed to change his mood so quickly. One momment he was ready to devour her, the next he was ready to gulp down her breakfast.

" Are you going to drop me off at school?" Kagome asked sitting down and beging to eat her own food.

Sesshomaru looked up and nodded his mouth full of the food she had prepared.

She giggled and licked off some yold slipping out of the corner of his firm yet soft lips.

There she went again. Sesshomaru was ready to pounce her when his phone began to ring.

The two looked at eachother Kagome smiling and Sesshomaru glaring at her knowing she knew he wouldn't get the oppurtunity to do anything sensual.

He got up gulping he food that was in his mouth before answering the cord phone.

" Hello?" He asked with his usual icy and calm voice.

" Son I need those papers that you have can I come and pick them up?" Inutaisho's voice asked eagerness clearly showing.

" I'll give them to you at work." He said looking at Kagome who was licking her fork teasingly.

" No son I need them now!" He urged.

Sesshomaru was drooling as Kagome stuck the fork in a sausage and stuck it into her mouth sucking it lightly and licking the brown piece of meat. " Whatever." Sesshomaru mumbled " I'll see you then." he said before hanging up the phone.

Kagome got up and ran putting her dish into the sink.

Sesshomaru took off after her.

" COME BACK HERE MY SEXY BITCH!" He yelled almost caught up with her.

" NO!" Kagome yelled sliding into his room and jumping into the mass of covers.

He stopped and began to walk slowly to the bed.

He gripped the edge of the blanket and threw it off but his eyes widened when he saw she was not there.

Kagome bit her lip to keep the violent flow of curse words from coming out as she hit the floor with a light thud still wrapped into the black blanket she used for a shell.

He looked around and walked out of the room.

Kagome sighed in relief but squeeled when she was taken out of the covers and was thrown over Sesshomaru's strong shoulders.

" Let me go! Let me go! RAPE! RAPE!" She yelled as he took her out of the clothing she was wearing in the bathroom.

" Don't tempt me!" Sesshomaru warned also taking off his clothes. He grabbed her again and put her in the shower and got in along with her.

After 15 minutes of her screaming she was clean os so was he.

He grabbed her yet again and led her out to his room.

She got dressed in a pink mini-skirt and a baby blue skin-tight shirt with a pair of baby blue chucks. She put her hair upt in a messy bun and left out some bangs.No make-up was on her clear face except for the shiny lipgloss that smeeled like cherries. Sesshomaru's favorite.

Sesshomaru could've and would've pounced on her if the door wasn't knocked on that very momment he prepared to do so.

He had on a pair of baggy blue jeans and a black shirt his hair tied at the nape of his neck (his suits still being ruined.) with some black K-swiss. ( I don't own the brand!)

She ran to the door seeing the gleam in Sesshomaru's eyes and opened it before Sesshomaru could move. When had she gotten so fast.

There in his doorway stood Inutaisho with a woman with light blue hair next to him..

Kagome bowed slightly to the woman and greeted Inutaisho.

" Oh she's so adorable!" The woman squeeled attacking Kagome whose cheeks were being pinched mercilessly.

" Mother, please step away from Kagome you're going to ruin her face!" Sesshomaru said trying to pull the younger girl out of his mother's grasp.

The older woman smiled and let go " You two will ake perfect babies just like you said Inutaisho!" The woman squeeled.

Kagome's jaw dropped and red tainted her face quickly while Sesshomaru rolled his golden eyes.

" This is why you wanted the papers from my house didn't you?" Sesshomaru asked his father sending a glare his way.

Inutaisho smiled nervously " Come on Mizuko let's hurry and leave." He said trying to reach out for his Ex-wife.

" Oh hussh you great ball of fur!" Mizuko snapped before turning sweetly to Kagome " So when's the wedding?"

" WHAT!?" Kagome yelled her face going redder than it already was.

" You are not together then?" She asked.

Sesshomaru turned his stare to Kagome an idea in his head.

Slowly Kagome turned to look at Sesshomaru who nodded.

" Umm well you see we're taking it slow." Kagome said.

" But from I hear from my good-for nothing Ex-husband you two have known eachother forever." She drawled.

" Father does not know of what he is speaking of mother now if you will please leave my girlfriend has to attend school." Sesshomaru said pulling Kagome out of a tough suituation and putting it on his father.

" YOU LIED TO ME AGAIN!" She roared turning to Inutaisho angrily

He opened his mouth

" I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT! GET THE FUCKING PAPERS SO I CAN LEAVE!" She yelled pointing towards Sesshomaru who had a manilla folder in his hands.

Inutaisho grabbed it and ran out of the room after his ex-wife.

" Your mom is scary." Kagome said once they reached the school.

" Yeah try putting up with her for 18 years." Sesshomaru sighed " But I love her."

Kagome 'awwed' and kissed his lips lightly " I love ya Sesshy." She said before getting out of the car

**02020202020202020202020**

**OKAY THAT WAS GOOD! atleast in my eyes please review I really want reviews! I'm DESPRATE!**

**Tell me watcha think 'bout it K.K? Well until next time!**

**COOKIES!**


	8. Teddy bear

**Wow I love this story and I don't know why I might like it better than Hakuto High! Anyways here's an update Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story except the plot and there isn't much of one. But Rumiko Takahashi does so all credit goes to her!**

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

Sesshomaru watched as Kagome walked into her school biting back the words that wanted to slip out but she had slipped out before he could say anything " _I love you too Kagome"_ He whispered to no one in particular before driving off to work.

**XOXO**

Kagome smiled to herself watching Sesshomaru drive away giving room for other people to drop off their family. She had seen him mouth the words that melted her heart.She bit her bottom lip unable to bottle all of her feelings.

Finally she turned around and began her day more cheerful than she had ever done.

She had jumped and hugged people who she didn't even know and had waved to everybody who waved back. Her happiness affected everyone making even the crankiest teachers smile even without their morning coffee. She looked around her eyes finally landing on the people who she was looking for. They were all gathering their stuff from their lockers the cheeriness apparrently had caught on to them to.

Kagome positioned herself behind Sango and Rin before jumping on them making them fall to the floor laughing.

" Good-Morning to ya too Gome." Rin said giggling.

Sango got up and dusted herself off smiling " What's got you spreading the happiness?"

" I told _my _Fluffy I loved him and I saw him mouth it back" Kagome sighed squeeling with excitment.

" Aww why didn't he say it?" Rin asked still smiling.

Kagome bit her lip " I ran out of the car."

Sango and Rin looked at eachother before laughing." Girl, why'd you run out of the car?"

Kagome glared at them " I was embarrased, OK? It slipped out when he told me he loved his mother!"

Rin patted Kagome's shoulder gently " Atleast he mouthed it back"

Kagome's smile smacked itself right back unto her face " Yeah, yeah he did."

Sango and Rin smiled at the younger girl who seemed like nothing could bring her down from her own little world.They hadn't seen her this happy since the first time Sesshomaru and her had gone out on a date, but then a while after she started feeling guilty then after that Inuyasha threatened her with some way no one else knew besides them and then she got scared, although she could probably defend herself, Inuyasha was tough and he was stronger than her. But she had more experience fighting and she was also smart which gave her an advantage, after all she was not brought up in the ghetto for nothing.

Suddenly a wave of excitement ran through all of them and they squealed before walking away from the lockers heading to first hour. ( Yeah yeah yeah really random I know)

Miroku and Bankotsu came running down a flight of stairs and stopped right infront of them breathless.

Bankotsu grabbed Rin's hand and Miroku grabbed Sango's on instinct both girls grabbed Kagome's dragging her with them outside of the school once again.

When Bankotsu instructed them to look up Kagome's jaw dropped. Standing on the 5th floor balcony was Inuyasha strumming his red guitar.His golden eyes turned down to her and he walked up to the microphone that was infront of him.

" Kagome, I told you I was going to get you back. And you have to believe me, I am. This one's for you, I still love you and always will." He said smoothly into the microphone.

Kagome threw him a cold glare and was turning to leave but she was trapped in a crowd she had just now noticed had formed. Silently she cursed as she turned back around and looked up at him as if telling him to make it fast.

He flinched at her glare but started up his guitar.

Her heart squeezed tightly When she heard the first lyrics.

_Lonely im so lonely,  
I have nobody,  
To call my owwnnn  
Im so lonely, im mr. Lonely  
I have nobody,  
To call my owwnnn  
Im so lonely,  
_

She wanted to run away but she was in the middle. She turned to Sango who was glaring up at Inuyasha but Miroku was tigthly holding her so she couldn't do any damage to the guy. Was he in it too? Miroku had always been there for her when Sesshomaru, Rin, Sango or Bankotsu couldn't. No she couldn't imagine him doing that of his own free-will. _  
_

_Yo this one here goes out to all my playas out there_

_ya kno got to have one good girl whose always been there_

_like ya kno took all the bullshit then one day she cant take it no more and decides to leave  
_

She looked towards her other friend to see that Bankotsu was also holding Rin in the same fashion Miroku was holding. Rin had a look of outrage and weakness, but she always did when she was around Bankotsu._  
_

_I woke up in the middle of the night_

_and I noticed my girl wasn't by my side,_

_coulda sworn I was dreaming, for her I was Feenin,_

_so I had to take a little ride,  
_

She tried getting out another way but it was impossible seeing as how tightly the crowd was packed.

_back tracking over these few years, _

_tryna figure out what I do to make it go bad, _

_cause ever since my girl left me,_

_my whole life came crashing  
_

After several attempts failed her, Kagome stopped trying to get away and just stood with her arms crossed angrily. That's when her cellphone vibrated in the back pocket of her pink mini skirt. Quickly she flipped it open happy to be able to advert her attention.

_I'm so lonely (so lonely),  
I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody)  
For my own (to call my own) girl_

_I'm so lonely (so lonely)  
I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody)  
For my own (to call my own) girl_

**' NEW TEXT MESSAGE!'**

Kagome blinked and pressed 'read'

_**' Hey Gome, I miss you already and you haven't been gone for a very long time write back I'm bored and I'm sitting in a meeting thinking about how many ways you can scream my name ;D - Kyoshou' **_( Another japanese word for master)

She smiled brightly and began texting back.

_Can't believe I had a girl like you_

_and I just let you walk right outta my life_

_after all I put you through you still stuck around_

_and stayed by my side, _

_what really hurt me is I broke your heart, _

_baby you were a good girl and I had no right, _

_**' You're still molesting me when I'm not near that's so creepy and sexy at the same time :P- Neko' **_(cat for people who don't know)_  
_

Kagome kept her head down looking at the grass expecting Sesshy to text back quick but that didn't come true.

_Been all about the world _

_ain't never met a girl that can take the things that you been through  
Never thought the day would come where you would get up and run_

_and I would be out chasing you  
Cause ain't nowhere in the globe I'd rather be,_

_ain't no-one in the globe I'd rather see_

So lonely (so lonely)  
I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody)  
For my own (to call my own)

I'm so lonely (so lonely)  
I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody)  
For my own (to call my own) girl

_I didn't think you'd be gone this long, _

_I just want you to call my phone, _

_so stop playing girl and  
Come on home (come on home),_

_baby girl I didn't mean to shout, _

_I want me and you to work it out, _

I'm so lonely (so lonely)  
I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody)  
For my own (to call my own)

I'm so lonely (so lonely)  
I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody)  
For my own (to call my own) girl

Kagome looked up hearing the ending of the song to see a smirking Inuyasha. Did he think that, that was all it took to get her back. If so he was sorely mistaken.

Everyone was clapping and hollering things to show him appreciation but she only glared at him and left when the crowd started thinning out with Rin, Sango and the boys behind her teasing Inuyasha's thinking.

Her phone vibrated once more and a new smile was plastered to her face.

Rin took the phone before she could read it though her jaw dropped and her eyes widened as she read the message over and over again

" EWE KAGOME!" Rin yelled throwing the phone back at her, but of course Bankotsu got in the way and also read the message his actions the same as Rin's

" Wow Kagome now I know why you like Fluffy alot." Miroku said once he read it over Bankotsu's shoulder.

Sango raised an eyebrow and grabbed the phone her jaw dropping much like Rin's and Bankotsu's, to the floor when she was through reading the comment.

" Wow...umm" Sango stopped herself and just handed Kagome back the phone so she could once and for all read the message.

_**' I can't help it, this morning when we were in the shower you gave me a major hard on you're lucky my parents came in or I would have fucked you so hard you wouldn't have been able to sit straight anymore AND you would've enjoyed it.- Kyoshou**_

Hot blood rushed up to Kagome cheeks and she texted back furiously.

_**' Yeah, sure, whatever you say your majesty I have to go to class you freaking Hentai! Luv ya- Neko'**_

This time Sesshomaru texted back faster than before.

_**' My mother wants to go take you out of school for lunch will you go with her?- Kyoshou'**_

Kagome gulped unsure of what to say.

" What did he ask?" Sango asked seeing the look she had on her face as they sat down.

" His mother wants me to go with her out to lunch" Kagome bit her lip.

" Really you should go, Mizuko is really cool when she's far away froom Inutaisho." Bankotsu said.

" Yeah totally and I bet you she'll tell you about embarrassing moments Sesshy had." Rin suggested.

Kagome smiled and flipped her phone back open and began texting again.

_**' Yeah it's totally O.K. I'll wait at the front for her. : ) -Neko'**_

_**' She said she'll be there so you don't have to wait long. Hey I gotta go and you gotta learn so maybe one day you can be as rich as me:D, luv ya babe - Kyoshou'**_

Kagome giggled and looked back to her group of friends after putting the phone back in her back-pocket.

**XOXO Lunch Time XOXO**

Kagome sat down on a bench outside of the school awaiting for Sesshomaru's mother to come and pick her up while trying to write out some of the essay that was due tomorrow for history. So far she had gotten past writing her name, block, class and date on the top right corner and she was quite proud of herself too.

Behind her, Inuyasha came out of the school ready to ask her if she was going to come back to him practicing his victory grin.

Her phone began ringing right before he tapped her shoulder. She flipped it out and a big smile placed itself on her face.

" Hellooooooo?" She answered stretching out the 'o'

Inuyasha perked his ears up determined to figure out who had put a bright smile on her face so easily.

_" Umm yeah I want a large peperoni pizza delivered and hot." _Sesshomaru's voice sounded playfully.

Inuyasha growled lowly and silently to himself, simmering _(sp?) _in anger.

" To what adress sir?" Kagome asked going along with the role.

Inuyasha could hear Sesshomaru laughing deeply on the other side.

_" How's my favorite baby girl doing?" _He asked

BABY GIRL!? BABY GIRL!? Sesshomaru got to call Inuyasha's woman HIS BABY GIRL!? Now Inuyasha was beyond pissed he reached out to attack her when she turned around facing him.

" Inuyasha?" She asked curiously.

Inuyasha snatched her phone and threw it against the cement floor as hard as he could breaking it into a million pieces.

" WHAT THE FUCK!?" Kagome yelled angrily glaring at him.

" HE HAS NO RIGHT TO FUCKING TALK TO YOU LIKE THAT!" Inuyasha yelled his eyes turning red.

" HE HAS MORE RIGHT THAN YOU DO!" Kagome yelled.

Inuyasha was really beyond angry. How dare she talk to him like that? She was HIS not Sesshomaru's!

" BUT I LOVE YOU AND HE ONLY WANTS TO USE YOU!" He screamed.

" YOU FUCKING LIAR!" She shrieked taken back by his lie " YOU WERE ALWAYS FUCKING MY COUSIN BEHIND AND INFRONT OF MY BACK THAT'S NOT FUCKING LOVE!"

BAM! He backhanded her making her face spin at the impact.

She had enough. She quickly turned her head and brought her fist up making contact with his jaw which caused a sickening crack sound. He went flying backwards into the brick wall.

He growled and lunched at her again. This time Kagome spun herself bring her foot up to make contact with his gut causing him to lose his breath and fall back down. He reached for her foot and dragged her to the ground with him where he conquered her and straddled her hips. He dipped his head ready to conquer her lips when she brought her knee up and kicked his dick as hard as she could.

Inuyasha screamed in pain rolling off of her, holding his family jewels.

Kagome got up breathless and fixed herself up then turned to glare at him.

" Don't ever touch me." She smirked at his shocked face " I'm not weak Inuyasha, I'm not Kikyo, who unlike me was brought up in the nice rich girl block. I was brought up with people always beating on me and lowering me. I was brought up to be one of the homies. So even if you beat me there are more people out there who are stronger than me and would come after your ragedy ass." She seethed

" I thought you said... you and Kikyo lived together forever." He panted out still in pain.

Kagome's smirk widened " Oh dear Inuyasha my mother and Kikyo's mother hate eachother's gut why would she leave me in the care of her? Plus I never said that Kikyo did." She said sitting back down on the bench watching him squirm in pain.She would admit though, that she did feel sorta bad, but, she had only protected herself.

" Damn, Gome what'd he do?" A deep voice asked from infront of the two.

Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru and smiled lunging herself unto him.

" He broke my phone." Kagome said, leaving out the part where Inuyasha had backhanded her knowing Sesshomaru wouldn't hesitate to kill his younger half-brother, and pointing to the shattered phone.

" Atleast you aren't hur..." Sesshomaru cut off looking at her cheek which was still red. His eyes flashed red as he turned his head to glare at his brother " YOU HIT KAGOME?!"

Inuyasha flinched painfully.

Kagome's eyes widened and she held Sesshomaru back " Don't do anything I think I already hurt him enough."

Sesshomaru turned back to her and kissed her fully.

Inuyasha's anger came back hitting him full-force he got up ignoring the pain the racked his body.

" GET OFF OF MY KAGOME!" He yelled jumping for him.

Sesshomaru was too fast though and turned around ready to fight him like he had done the previous day.

A honk, however, stopped any fighting that was about to happen.The three turned their heads to where the honk had come from to see Sesshomaru's mother in a silver sports car.

" Boy's this non-sense has to stop!" She said.

Kagome was awwed by her she looked more beautiful than she had when she came in with Inutauisho to the apartment earlier.

Her light blue hair was put up in a low ponytail and thrown over her shoulder it fell down to her her eyes were a pair of tinted shades she was also wearing a black stretch top shirt a pair of white flare out pants and black boots that went underneath the pants.

" Yes mother/Mizuko." Inuyasha and Sesshomaru answered lowering their fists.

Mizuko rolled her eyes and smiled when they landed on Kagome.

" Right, then, come on Kagome, darling let's go I have a million things to buy you and tell you." Mizuko said dragging Kagome into the car.

" Umm Mizuko do you think it's a good idea to leave just the two of them here all alone?" Kagome asked before Mizuko could step on the gas pedal.

Mizuko stopped and looked back at the boys " I suppose not. HEY YOU TWO GET GOING!" She yelled.

The two boys glared at eachother before stomping off in different directions. Kagome was impressed and didn't see Sesshomaru head towards her side of the car until he kissed her cheek.

She turned to see him leaving and reached out for his shirt pulling him back to her lips.

Sesshomaru never passed up a chance like this and immedeatly shoved his wet tounge into her hot mouth with her permission. She moaned quietly into his mouth wanting him to fuck her there and then, but his mother was watching so he restrained himself. Reculantly he pulled away before it got further than it already had .

She pouted up at him with kiss-bruised lips. He had to use every inch of power he had not to take her there and then.

" I love ya." He said stroking her soft cheek with the palm of his hand.

Kagome looked deeply into his eyes that were full of love and smiled before giving him a quick kiss " I love ya too."

" Aww you guys are too cute!" Mizuko squealed tearing them away from their own world and blush.

Sesshomaru cleared his throat " Umm well I have to get back to work and mom, will you get Kagome a new phone?"

Mizuko nodded " We're going to have so much fun!"

Sesshomaru smirked " Just don't scare her please."

Mizuko's jaw dropped and Kagome giggled " Shut up and leave now." Mizuko said.

" Fine, I will. Bye Gome." He said kissing her cheek again and blowing one to his mother who smiled back and finally drove off.

" So, you really love my son don't you?" Mizuko asked.

Kagome nodded " Yeah I really do."

Mizuko's eyes went hard " You aren't after him for his money or fame are you?"

Kagome's eyes widened. " No, I've always had a bit of a crush on him even when I was with Inuyasha."

" You were with Inuyasha?" Mizuko asked impressed

" Oh yeah, but he was a jerk so I left him and Sesshomaru just snatched me." Kagome smiled contendly.

" Aww that's so cute. I just can't believe Sesshomaru fell in love once and for all, you don't know how happy I am."

Kagome looked at Mizuko smiling " So are there any embarrassing stories you want to tell me about my honey-dearest?"

" Loads!" Mizuko laughed happy that Sesshomaru had chosen this type of girl and not some shy airhead or a stony one.

**XOXO At 9:00 XOXO**

Kagome and Mizuko came into the small apartment with loads of bag and laughing.

Sesshomaru looked up from his laptop with an eyebrow raised.

Kagome smiled at him and grabbed something out of a shopping bag telling him to close his eyes which he hesitantly did.

" Open them" Kagome whispered.

Sesshomaru's golden eyes locked on the brown teddy bear in Kagome's hands his eyes slittened automaticly and turned to his mother who was smirking.

" Mother you may leave now." He said pointing to the door.

Mizuko only laughed more and left after saying good- night to Kagome and making more fun of Sesshomaru.

" You don't want it?" Kagome pouted looking at the bear trying to find something wrong with it.

" How much of my private life did she tell you?" sesshomaru asked.

Kagome smirked " Quite alot."

Sesshomaru growled " Great now you're going to bug the shit out of me for the rest of my life."

Kagome laughed " Well no one would think that _the_ great Sesshomaru could've done something wrong. It would be like giving a gormet meal to a bum and he not accepting it."

" Well then you better be like the bum." Sesshomaru mumbled getting back to work.

Kagome smiled and walked over to him removing the laptop from his view and putting her in it.

She slid into his lap and began licking the juncture point between his neck and shoulder making him groan in plesure.

" K- Kagome what are you... doing?" He managed through clenched teeth.

" You seem really tense." She mumbled putting his hands on his back and pushing down creating a popping sound.

He moaned in relief as his back popped a couple more times finally her hands reached their destination she gave his buttocks a slight squeeze.

Sesshomaru's eyes shot open and he look at the smirking Kagome in pure shock.

" Do you wanna get fucked?" He asked.

Kagome nodded.

Sesshomaru growled and picked Kagome up bridal style arriving the room in a flash he threw her down on his bed. He climbed on top of her pinning her arms down above her head with one hand kissing her with a heat that was not yet introduced to her. He wanted her now and he wanted her badly he showed this by tearing apart her shirt with his free hand not wanting to leave her sweet mouth. She bit his lip making him stop his actions and look down at her.

" This was my favorite shirt!" She yelled.

This only turned him on further. She was flushed under him, her lips were swollen from his harsh kisses, her shirt was ripped open revealing his favorite black lacy bra and her eyes were burning with anger.

Carefully he undid her bra from the front and her perky boobs jumped out at him he licked his lips and attacked a nipple into his mouth.

That was the momment that Sango decided to be a little bit suicidal and call Kagome.

Kagome being a good friend always picked up her phone so she pushed Sesshomaru gently and grabbed the cell Mizuko had bought for her cell.

" Hello?" She asked.

Sesshomaru growled,deeply annoyed that Kagome was interrupting his pleasurement.

He continued his ministrations making her eyes widen and almost drop her brand new phone.

"_ Kagome I need help." _Sango's voice sounded worried

" What's wrong?" Kagome managed biting her tounge.

_" What color looks better on me, pink or green?" _Sango asked.

Kagome stiffened as she felt Sesshomaru's anger spike and saw his eyes turn red. He got up and off of her and left the room.

" Why? And hurry I think Sesshomaru is about to come in and kill my phone." Kagome urged.

_" Well I'm going on a date with Miroku tomorrow after school and I really need help, Rin said she thought pink but that seems too girly." _Sango said.

Kagome sighed and kept her eye on the door fearing of what was to happen when Sesshomaru came back into the room " Pink is your color but you make it seem like a punk color instead of girly."

_Sango sighed from the other line " O.K Thanks I'll leave you and Sexy Sesshy alone!"_

" Goodnight Sango." She quickly hung up and hid her precious phone before daring to get out of the room. She walked cautiously to the living room to see him typing once again furiously.

He looked up then continued. She pouted " No sex tonight?" She asked

He looked up again and continued working and typing fevershly.

She sighed and threw her self on the couch next to the teddy bear. She smiled at it and looked back over the couch.

" Sesshomaru are you sure you don't want Diamond?" She asked.

" You named the teddy bear?" He asked not taking his eyes off of the computer. She nodded. " No I do not want Diamond."

She sighed " Fine, I'll give him to Kouga. Maybe he'll like it." she said as an after thought. Sesshomaru growled lowly

" Diamond doesn't leave this house." Sesshomaru growled.

Kagome smiled sweetly and walked over to him once again. " Say night night Sesshy."

" No" Sesshomaru said keeping his concentration on his laptop.

Kagome pouted " PLEASE!?"

"No"

" Please?" she begged.

" No."

She huffed and got up " Fine, meanie." she leaned over and kissed his lips chastely." I love you." and began making her way out of the room.

" Night, night Gome." he mumbled.

Silently she smiled to herself.

-

-

-

-

**AWWWWWW Review please, and you'll all get cookies!**


	9. A Day Without Sesshy

**Hey my beautiful peeps. How's it going? Kookie is back and with another Chappie for Fighting For Her. Hope ya enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don'town the brilliance of Rumiko Takahashi too bad!**

**XOXOXOXOXO**

The next morning when Kagome woke up she looked everywhere for Sesshomaru to find that he wasn't anywhere in the small apartment. With nothing left to do Kagome got on her running shoes and her clothing ready to begin jogging. She had missed jogging for the last past two days and she was in no way going to get fat, especially since now she lived with with the richest and sexiest guy ever to live. Anyways getting back on track.

She left a note on the refrigarator door and then set out on her workout.

Central Park was the biggest park in the world. It had different sections of playing areas. The toddler's section was the smallest, the bigger kids section was the biggest and the old people section was the richest. Every month Kagome would give charity to the park funds to help keep it running. The park had been around since Kagome was a baby it helped her get away from the many problems she had back at home. After her father had died her mother was always working as a prostitute. She always came home at a late hour while Kagome took care of Souta like if it were her child not her brother. Pretty soon her mom got a new boyfriend one who could keep a roof over their heads without having to sell anybody. It was all great at first then, he started touching Kagome pretty soon it wasn't just touching. The only person who knew of this happening was Sango.

When Kagome felt her legs were stressed out enough she sat down on a swing in the big kid section when a gang of little girls came hurtling at her.

" KAGOME-CHAN!" They all yelled tackling her off of the swing.

Kagome looked up to the smiling faces of Kanna, Kirara, Shiori and Souten. ( Those of you who don't remember Thunder Brother's little sister.)

" Oh My god! Look at you 4 you guys are all grown up!" Kagome yells hugging them all tightly.

" K-K-KAGOME WE CAN'T---BREATHE!" They all yelled.

Kagome let the 4 girls go. " Sorry, sorry I forget my own strength."

" You're not strong but you closed us in a very tight space." Shiori said.

" You wanna go little girl?" Kagome asked glaring at the younger girl.

" Bring it on fat cow!" She snickered putting her hands up in battle mode.

Kagome's jaw dropped " Oh NO YOU DIDN'T!"

" You better believe I did." Shiori bobbed her head.

Kagome smiled " You haven't changed THAT much, little Shiori" She said making fun of the younger girl's shortness compared to the other 3.

" Shut up you THING." Shiori mumbled crossing her arms and looking away from the black haired, blue eyed teenager.

Kagome laughed

" So Gome I've heard things on the street." Kirara said.

Kagome looked at Kirara. She was the oldest, bossiest and scariest. " What has the amazing Kirara heard this time?"

" Well I've heard you know a little something about you living with MY SESSHOMARU! And a little something of you going out with HIM!" She accused making Kagome fall to the sandbox with a bright red flame of anger surrounding her small body.

Kagome laughed nervously. She couldn't lie to the small girl ever. " It's not really official."

" NOT REALLY!?" Kirara yelled.

" Kirara, Kirara calm down your scaring us!" Kanna and Souten said holding the girl back from attacking Kagome.

Kirara snapped out of it " I'll get him back he's only using you to make me jealous."

Kagome nodded " That's probably it. Yup I'm sure of it."

Kirara smiled " But don't worry you'll be okay after it, I'll make you my maid of honor at our wedding."

Shiori, Souten and Kanna started laughing.

" Thanks I always wanted to be a Maid of Honor." Kagome smiled " Do you guys want some ice cream?"

" YEAH!" The girls said helping Kagome up and dragging her to the nearest Ice Cream Stand.

" Hello girls what do you want today?" The man handling the stand asked

" Coconut!" Shiori yelled.

" Strawberry!" Souten yelled

" Chocolate!" Kanna yelled

" Vanilla!" Kirara yelled.

The man smiled and handed the 4 girls their popsicles. " What about you Kagome?" He asked.

" Ummm.. I'l just take my fudge dipped cone." She said examining the list.

" Here ya go." He said giving her the cone. " That'll be $10.00"

Kagome nodded and gave the man the money. " Thanks Suikotsu tell Jakotsu I said hi."

" Will do." Suikotsu said waving them good-bye.

" SHIORI! SOUTEN! KANNA! KIRARA!"

The 4 girls turned to see a raging Mrs. Thunder stalking towards them.

Kagome smiled " Hi Mrs. Thunder."

" Kaggy is that you dear?" Mrs. Thunder asked.

" Yup." Kagome smiled hugging the older woman.

" Oh you've grown dear, yes you have." She said " Anyways I have to hurry these girls ran away from me in the market, i am glad they found you though."

" No prob." Kagome smiled " I have to get going too."

" Ok take care of yourself." Mrs. Thunder called after her

" Bye Gome WE LOVE YOU!" The 4 girls yelled

" Love ya'll too" Kagome smiled.

When she got across the street from the apartment a small black cat jumped infront of a car that was speeding Kagome groaned and ran across the street picking up the cat on her way while the driver honked and yelled something about stupid people need to stop running in the middle of the road. She didn't hear him though she was looking down at the scared cat that had scratched her wrist in attempt to get away.

" It's ok Kitty I got you now." She smiled.

The cat looked up. It had large silver eyes and fine black fur.

It purred and burried it's head into her chest.

When she got into the small apartment Sesshomaru still wasn't there she frowned but put the cat down " Let's get you something to eat then you can take a shower cause you stink!"

The cat hissed at her playfully.

Kagome smiled " I wonder if Sesshy will let me keep you."

It looked up at her almost teary eyed " But what should I call you?"

The cat payed full attention to her.

" Hmmm... Blackie." The kitty scrunched it's nose up " Darkness." The cat turned his head away. " Lucky." The cat gave her a funny look. She snickered " I guess not... Do you want Sesshomaru to do the name thing because I really suck at it."

The cat nodded it's head viciously

" You understand me don't you?" She asked tilting her head to the side slightly.

The cat looked around the room totally ignoring her.

" How rude!" Kagome pouted.

She walked off to the kirchen the black cat behind her looking around taking in the richness of the small apartment. Rumaging through the fridge she found they had ALOT of tuna. She wrinkled her nose in disgust at the smell of it. Kagome never was one to like the smell of fish no matter what, it was her least favorite food after all.

" Here" She said pouring the pink meat into a small bowl she had found.

The cat devoured the food like it had never eaten before in it's life. Kagome gave it a little more not wanting it to get sick from eating too much.

" Ok, well you have to make a good impression on the mighty Mr. Takahashi you need a bath and can I tie a bow around your neck?" She asked.

The cat hissed at the bow part.

" I guess not, come on let's go." She said letting it follow her to the bathroom.

The bath was long since the cat wanted to be cleaned EVERYWHERE and with Kagome in the tub with it. Weren't cats supposed to be afraid of water, not enjoy it?

Kagome sighed and looked at the newly cleaned cat, she had to admit it did look ALOT better than it had before she had washed it. The black fur now shone some streaks of dark blue when light hit it in the right angle.

" You look so cute!" Kagome shrieked as she finished dressing into one of her sweats and one of her black wife beaters over a white one with her fluffy white socks on her feet. She hat put her hair up in it's regular messy ponytail.

The cat SMIRKED! But that wasn't the weirdest part, he threw his head to the side posing.

_'That's scary' _She thought to herself.

Kagome groaned and looked at the clock. 3 hours had passed since she had given the kitten a bath and Sesshomaru still hadn't showed up. She had called the multibillioner a million times since then. The cat had made himself quite at home by curling up on Kagome's stomach and falling asleep while Kagome watched T.V while wondering about what Sesshomaru was doing.

Pretty soon the black haired girl was dozing off with the cat their breathing matching in rhythm.

Around midnight Kagome woke up and found that the man she was living with still hadn't showed up.

She groaned and grabbed the phone dialing Sango's phone number.

" Hello?" A sleepy voice asked from the other line.

" Sango I'm getting worried!" Kagome said walking up and down the living room while the cat kept a watchful eye on the girl.

" Gome?" She asked " It's freaking midnight!"

" I know I'm sorry, but Sesshomaru wont pick up his phone, I haven't seen him all day, and ussually he calls to make sure I'm ok!" Kagome said in one breath.

" Breath Kag's he'll be OK he's a big boy."

" Who's that Sango?" Another sleepy voice asked from the other line.

Kagome's jaw dropped " Sango, you're with Miroku? This late at night? Together? In the same room?"

" Hey! It's OK to be with your lover during nights!" Sango clarified.

" Wow! I didn't know you guys had gotten to that level yet."

" Honey, we've been here on this level."

Kagome giggled " I'm so happy for you. Well I'll just leave ya'll two alone. Hold on, you HAVE been using condoms haven't you?" She asked.

" KAGOME" sango shrieked.

Kagome smiled " Love ya Sango, bye"

She hung up before Sango could lecture her on how to ask appropriate questions. She turned and sunk back down on the couch the kitty cuddling up to her.

She sighed " WHERE'S HE AT!"

Right as she said those three words Sesshomaru walked into the house that was only lit by the T.V

" SESSHOMARU!" Kagome yelled launching herself at the older man.

Sesshomaru looked down at her " Hey Gome." He said hugging her.

" Where've you been all day? I called you like a gazillion times!" Kagome pouted as he flicked on the lights.

" What have we disscussed about gazillion Kagome?" He asked.

Kagome crossed her arms and pouted, " If gazillion was a real number you would be called a gazillioner instead of a multi-billioner."

" Good, now what's that doing on my couch?" he asked looking at the cat.

She smiled " It's a cat Sesshomaru, you know the opposite of dog."

" I know what it is." He snapped.

She giggled " I can't name it because it doesn't like the names I come up with."

" And what is it doing in my apartment?" He asked.

" PLEASE SESSHY CAN I KEEP IT?" She asked knowing fully well that if he knew she had risked her life for the small cat, it would never be able to stay.

" Where'd you find it?" He asked.

She bit her lip " Out in the streets all alone, I couldn't just leave it there!"

Sesshomaru sighed " What do I get from this?"

" My unending gratitude." She answered nervously.

Sesshomaru smirked " Wrong answer Gome.".

At the next second Kagome was thrown on the couch where the cat had once been with Sesshomaru on top of her .

She didn't hesitate at all once his lips touched hers. he had been gone all day and wasn't there to steal atleast one kiss all day, it made her feel like if she needed him and if she didn't get him she would lose all of her sanity that was small to begin with.

He shoved his tounge into her mouth and searched for her's. She entwined their legs together and pulled on his neck to be closer to him. He left her lips and began lciking and sucking his way down to her neck and shoulder juntcion where he knew for a fact was one of her many weak spots. She moaned as she felt his fangs brush lightly against the skin

" God Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru smirked " I know I'm powerful Gome, but I'm not God."

She glared at him before pulling his lips back down on hers " Where were you?" She asked in between kisses.

" I was with my father all day." He mumbled against her cheek as he pressed feather soft kisses on it.

" He took your phone?" She asked as she watch him nod. " I'll kill that old man."

Sesshomaru smiled " Please don't I need him around for a couple more years."

She smiled " So can I keep the kitty?"

Sesshomaru looked over to the cat sitting infront of the TV ignoring the two. " I guess, but we do have to give him a name."

" Well, you know how I suck at names you try to find it."

The cat turned feeling like if they were talking about him.

" Midnight." he said.

The cat mewled happily and jumped into Sesshomaru's lap.

Kagome looked up at the face of Sesshomaru for a look of disgust, but she only saw a small hidden smile " Sesshy." She started

He looked over at her bright blue eyes " Hn?"

" Leave a note next time." she growled.

" Sorry, I was dragged out in the middle of the night so I wouldn't be tempted to bring you along."

" Aww you would do such a thing for me?" She cooed pinching his cheeks.

He growled " Get off of my cheeks!"

She smiled and sqeezed them harder.

Midnight jumped into the middle of the two and laying down before sleeping.

The two looked down to where he was sleeping and smiled.

" Let's go to sleep." He said.

She nodded in agreement.

They both got up and Kagome picked up the small cat. She smiled at the back of Sesshomaru's head as he walked ahead of her.

" Kagome?" He asked.

" Yeah?" She asked as she lay down.

" Do you wanna go on a date tomorrow?" He asked." With Miroku and Bankotsu?"

Kagome smiled and nodded. They hadn't been out as the Three Couples of Doom since the movie accident they had a month ago.

" We'll go tomorrow K?" he asked.

" Ok." Kagome smiled turning off the lights and snuggling up to Sesshomaru. " Hey Sesshy."

" Hn." He asked sleepily.

" I love you." She whispered into the darkness hoping he heard her.

" I love you too Gome." He whispered kissing her lips before falling into a deep slumber.

Kagome smiled " Night Midnight." She whispered to the new member of their small family.

The cat mewed.

And sleep consumed Kagome warmly that night.

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O**

**Aww that was the fluffiest Chapter I've ever written for this story.**

**Well i hope that makes you guys realize I'm not dead PLZ review!**


	10. WHAT!

**Hi how are you?**

**This is an early update because I have nothing else to do with my boring life.**

**Please do enjoy and Review.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own any Inuyasha characters nor never will. DAMN IT ALL!**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Recap of last chappie:**

_" Kagome?" He asked._

_" Yeah?" She asked as she lay down._

_" Do you wanna go on a date tomorrow?" He asked." With Miroku and Bankotsu?"_

_Kagome smiled and nodded. They hadn't been out as the Three Couples of Doom since the movie accident they had a month ago._

_" We'll go tomorrow K?" he asked._

_" Ok." Kagome smiled _

**0o0o NOW o0o0**

Kagome stretched after her regular morning run walking into the apartment she had been living in with Sesshomaru and now Midnight.

" No, Midnight get off of the TV you're gonna break it." Sesshomaru's angry voice reached Kagome's ears.

The cat only hissed at him. A crash followed after that. kagome gasped and opened the door with greater force than intended.

She snorted and tried to hold in her laughter. Sesshomaru was on the apartment floor butt naked while Midnight was now on the couch with Sesshomaru's boxers in his mouth.

" God Dammit!" Sesshomaru cursed, not noticing Kagome standing in the doorway and leaping after the cat once again who moved faster and more gracefully than him.

" Dear God, son, what the hell are you doing on the floor butt naked?" A deep voice asked from behind Kagome.

Kagome and Sesshomaru turned.

InuTaisho stood there with Mizuko beside him giggling.

Sesshomaru's face went 10 shades into red." CLOSE THE DAMN DOOR!" he yelled.

Kagome's eyes widened as she was pushed fully into the apartment with InuTaisho and Mizuko behind her.

" Mother, Father get out while I compose myself!" He roared deeply embarrassed.

Kagome smiled sympathetically. " Uncle Inu and Mizuko could you please, you know leave him some privacy?" She asked.

" What about you?" They asked as Kagome led them back towards the door.

" I've seen him like this plenty of times." Kagome answered simply.

" Ooh la la " They both chuckled walking into the hallway.

Midnight looked at Kagome with a gleam in his eyes as the door shut.

" Are you OK Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked grabbing his boxers out of Midnight's mouth and handing it to Sesshomaru who slipped into them quickly.

" Stupid damn cat." Sesshomaru growled.

Kagome smiled " So what happened?" She asked as a glaring competition commenced between Sesshomaru and Midnight.

" Nothing." Sesshomaru growled. Midnight hopped off of the couch and nuzzled Sesshomaru's leg purring as if saying sorry.

" Aww look InuTaisho my baby has a kitty!" Mizuko cooed at the sight of the cat getting petted by Sesshomaru.

InuTaisho smirked " See son that's what life is all about, especially if you're a dog demon. Getting a cat! I'm so proud of you."

Sesshomaru glared at his father picking the kitten up " Shut up father, he's going to be a ferocious when he grows up and he's going to eat you up."

InuTaisho raised an eyebrow then broke out into uncontrollable laughter followed by his Ex-Mate and Kagome.

Sesshomaru growled " What the hell are you two doing here anyways? And how come you guys are starting to hang out more often then Izaoi and and my father?" He asked his mother suspiciously who turned a bright red.

She gulped and smacked Sesshomaru in the back of the head making a loud popping sound.

InuTaisho smirked " Well son haven't you heard the news?" He asked.

" No, what is it?" He asked.

" Well..." Mizuko started. " InuTaisho confessed something yesterday night after he dropped you off back home."

She was blushing bright red now. Kagome looked back and forth from InuTaisho and smiled " Are you two getting back together?" She asked.

Mizuko nodded and looked away from Sesshomaru.

" WHAT!" Sesshomaru yelled.

" Well son, you know yesterday you asked me what the whole point of me leaving your mother for a boring strict person like Izaoi was?" He asked.

Sesshomaru nodded slowly Midnight into the conversation as much as he was.

" Well, the answer was that I was trying to get your mother jealous. I told her this yesterday."

" BUT YOU GOT IZAOI PREGNANT!" Kagome screamed " That was going over board if you ask me."

" You have to understand Kagome, I was depressed when I saw that Mizuko was OK without me, it was done without thinking." InuTaisho said.

" But what about Izaio's feelings?" Kagome asked, she was still very fond of the woman that had talked to her about Inuyasha when a fight had broke out between the two. She had been like an aunt to her and took care of her alot especially after her mother's boyfriend incident.

" Well she doesn't really have feelings for me in that way." InuTaisho smiled " We're more like brother and sister. Lately me and her have been disscussing it, and yesterday night she gave me her blessings. You should've seen her. She said that the only thing that I had to do was make her the god-mother of our next kid." Inutaisho shrugged.

Kagome smiled " Oh ok then you have my blessings too." She smiled.

" Really?" Mizuko asked happily " I told you Kagome wouldn't mind!"

InuTaisho groaned " I guess you're right dear."

" NO!" Sesshomaru screamed.

The 4 other beings in the room turned their heads.

" What, son What's wrong?" Mizuko asked.

" Don't say dear to my mother, father!" He growled.

" What?" InuTaisho asked taken back.

" You left her to go to Izaoi and Inuyasha, You left me so you better stick to your choice." he hissed.

" Sesshomaru!" Mizuko scowled " Respect your father."

InuTaisho looked away most likely to be ashamed of his choice " Listen Se..."

" No I don't wanna hear it, get out of my house." He growled.

InuTaisho arm's fell to his side " Ok, I see how it is. You have a right to feel that way Sesshomaru, I'm sorry." He whispered walking out of the apartment.

" Hold on." Mizuko growled angrily stopping InuTaisho " Sesshomaru how many times do I have to tell you not to play psycological games with your father?"

Sesshomaru smirked " But he always falls for it!"

InuTaisho growled embarrassesd that he had fallen for another one of Sesshomaru's brain games. " Sesshomaru!" He growled tackling his son.

Sesshomaru let go of Midnight and stepped to the side making his father fall into the couch. InuTaisho growled and slapped his son's ass. Sesshomaru's eyes widened as he let out a high pitched girl scream.

A silence fell over the room as everyone stared at Sesshomaru shock wirtten clearly upon each person's face. Mizuko and Kagome looked at eachother and burst into fits of laughter before InuTaisho joined in chorus.

" SHUT UP!" Sesshomaru yelled as he hit his father on the back of the head as his mother had done to him.

" Well I take it we have your blessings too?" Mizuko asked.

Sesshomaru sighed " Would I let my mother and father suffer when they together brought such a beautiful creature as myself into this world?"

This time it was InuTaisho who screamed like a little girl. he tackled his son into a bear hug. Kagome smiled at the sight of Sesshomaru trying to get out of his father's tight loving grasp

" InuTaisho come on let's go we still have to tell my mother!" Mizuko said happilly.

InuTaisho groaned " Honey, how about we just surprise her at the wedding?"

Mizuko didn't seem to hear him because she was mumbling to herself as she walked out of the door.

" Bye kids be careful and remember I want GRANDCHILDREN!" InuTiasho said letting Sesshomaru go and looking back and forth between the two seriously.

They nodded in fear of what he would do to them if they didn't.

InuTaisho smiled " Well then I have to go and catch up to her before she finds out I'm not there."

With that he walked out of the apartment.

" So." Kagome said closing the door and turning to look at Sesshomaru who had sat down on the couch with Midnight on his lap. " What exactly are we going to do for our date?" She asked.

Sesshomaru smirked and pulled out two tickets from underneath a vase sitting on a nightstand. Kagome's eyes widened " You're actually going to take me there?!" She screamed.

Sesshomaru nodded. Kagome shrieked and jumped on an unsuspecting Sesshomaru who smirked " OH MY GOD I LOVE YOU!" She hugged him and then pulled away " All six of us too? You're so sweet Sesshomaru I've always wanted to go there! I LOVE YOU!" She screamed and kissed him.

Sesshomaru wasted no time in pulling his little vixen closer he was about to run his hand up her shirt, but then the door swung open.

" Oh My God!" Rin's voice infiltrated the air.

The two teens stopped their ravishing to turn around to look at Rin, Sango, Miroku and Bankotsu.

Miroku and Bankotsu were smirking while Rin and Sango's jaws were basically on the floor. Sesshomaru growled " I was in the middle of something."

" Well maybe you should lock the door so we know that you are doing something!" Sango yelled.

Sesshomaru pondered on that for a while " You would've still bothered me, you would've banged on the door until I got up to open it."

" Too true, too true." all four of them said at the same time.

" So what are you guys doibg here this early?" Kagome asked still not getting off of Sesshomaru's lap.

" Well since we haven't been out together in a while me and Miroku thought it would be a great idea if we just spend the whole day together." Bankotsu shrugged.

" Yeah and now, we don't have to hide it from Inuyasha that you and Sesshomaru are out on a 'friend' date." Miroku smirked putting quotation marks around friend.

Kagome rolled her eyes " Yeah, yeah whatever." She cuddled into Sesshomaru 's stomach grinding slightly on his now raging little friend.

" Can you guys please tone it down a little infront of us?" Sango asked backing away from an engrossed Miroku " I think Miroku might get ideas."

Rin and Kagome laughed " Yeah Gome, Sango _really _doesn't like Miroku doing that stuff to her."

" Shut up!" Sango huffed

" Anyways since we're going to spend the rest of the day together what are we going to do?" Bankotsu asked walking into the kitchen.

Sesshomaru growled" Don't touch my Red Bull."

" Please Sessh." Bankotsu begged.

" No!" Sesshomaru groaned firmly.

" PLEASE!!!?" Bankotsu said knowing he was digging his own grave, but he really wanted to see how far he could get.

" Whatever." Sesshomaru got up grabbing Kagome. " Me and Kagome are going to go take a shower and change so for the next three hours leave us alone." Sesshomaru growled warningly before dragging Kagome into their room.

" You know, it's really not fair that Kagome get's love while we're stuck with perverts!" Sango whined to Rin.

" Mine's a pig yours is a pervert, we must have done something bad in our previous world." Rin cried laying out on the couch

" Oh My God Sesshomaru!" Kagome screamed " Put them back."

" Kagome." Sesshomaru snapped.

" That's perverted and sick!" Kagome screamed again a crashing sound got the other teens in the apartment to shoot up and run to the locked door room.

" It's not perverted, Kagome, it's sexy." Sesshomaru purred.

Startled, both Miroku and Bankotsu heaved against the heavy door trying to push it open.

" What the fuck?" Kagome's voice came.

Sesshomaru growled and threw the door open as the two boys were running towards it.

Kagome looked over the two fallen boys on Sesshomaru's bed. " What are you guys doing?" She asked helping them up.

" Don't worry Kagome we'll save you !" Miroku groaned getting up with Bankotsu's help.

" From what?" Kagome asked confused

" Weren't you just screaming?" Sango asked cautiously stepping into the room.

" Oh." Kagome said suddenly remembering " He tried to chain me to the bathtub!" She yelled pointing accusingly to a pile of chains sitting next to the bathroom door.

Sango's and Rin's eyes widened " Kagome, what did _you _do in your past life?"

Kagome looked at her two best friends in curiosity. " What are you talking about?"

Sango and Rin shook their heads.

" You should be enjoying this Kagome, any other woman would " Rin said looking at Sesshomaru up and down, he still had yet to put any clothes on and was in his black boxers that had been baggy had gotten tight.

" Didn't I tell you guys to leave us alone for 3 hours?" Sesshomaru asked.

" But, we already decided what we wanted to do!" Sango whined.

Kagome sat on the bed " What is our schedule then?" She asked.

" Well first let's go eat out, then lets go to the movies and then let's go to the carnival." Sango said.

" Yeah I'm really craving to make rich people mad at some restaurant." Miroku smirked getting up " Let's hurry up and let's go."

" We still have to take a shower." Sesshomaru growled grabbing Kagome and slammikng the door shut.

Well hope ya liked it, I'm sorry it's kind of updating slow I'm having difficulties updating stories right now, But leave me Reviews, they'll cheer me on!


	11. Yes or No Question

**A/N: **OMG I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever! Here I hope this makes up for it! :\

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any Inuyasha characters, Rumiko Takahashi does!

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Kagome held unto Sesshomaru's hand her face turning bright red from trying to hold in her laughter for so long. Rin and Bankotsu were next to them with Rin giggling every so often trying to hold it in as well.

They all sat in the waiting room, Sango pacing back and forth wringing her hands in worry.

Nurses came and went through the room making Sango even more worried.

" Chill out Sango, I'm sure he's alright."

Sango sat down between Rin and Kagome; almost freaking out.

A nurse came up to Sesshomaru and smiled flirtatiously failing to see Kagome's tight grip on the demons hand.

" You're with Houshi Miroku, right?" She asked her voice dropping to a seductive level.

Kagome sized the woman up while she was concentrated on Sesshomaru, she was a demoness and a pretty one at that , these moments were the ones that constantly reminded Kagome of how much Sesshomaru attracted the ladies and how many of them were much prettier than herself. She slumped in her seat forgetting about the whole reason they were in the waiting room to the ER.

Sesshomaru felt the shift in the ussually hyper girl next to him but turned to the demoness. Sango cut him off.

" Oh my God is he okay?" Sango screamed.

Rin and Kagome both burst into a fit of giggles at last.

Sango glared at the two girls but turned back to the nurse.

" Yes, he's fine but I don't think that he should go out for the next week he really needs to rest after that massive nosebleed." The demoness answered once again looking at Sesshomaru who looked back at her. " If you dont mind me asking what exactly made him that excited?"

Kagome felt herself roll out of the chair and hit the floor holding her side as she laughed harder.

Rin joined her in the following second.

Sesshomaru sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

Bankotsu was laughing on the chair hiding his face in his hands.

Sango stood blushing like she had never blushed before.

" Is he ready to go home now?" Sesshomaru asked looking at the nurse.

The nurse nodded looking dissapointed that she hadnt gotten the reaction she wanted from Sesshomaru. " Will you come with me? I need you to sign some documents."

Sesshomaru nodded and got up. " Come on Kagome." He said poking her laughing being with a clawed finger.

Kagome sobered up and stood with his help.

Sesshomaru turned to give his orders and Rin and Bankotsu calmed themselves.

" Sango you go get the monk, Rin and Bankotsu you go get the car, Kagome you come with me, got it?"

The four saluted, " Yes sir!" Then split.

Kagome held his arm and followed him, " You know what?" She asked Sesshomaru.

" Hn?" Sesshomaru asked keeping his eye on the nurse, she was up to something and he didn't like it one bit.

" You remember in my 5th grade year when you were in 8th grade you got a massive nosebleed?"

He glared at her, " You remember in your 5th grade year you got caught kissing that girl?"

Kagome blushed, " I just wanted to see if it was different between boys and girls kissing me." She said in a defensive tone.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to the nurse.

"So," Kagome said after she noticed his close attention on the nurse, "No date then?"

The great demon smirked and stopped, halting her in the process, "Tonight, I reserved a room just for you and me."

Kagome smiled widely, " Just you and me?" She whispers wickedly.

He kissed her lips lightly, "Definitely just you and me."

With Kagome's spirits raised she skipped alongside him their hands entwined.

"Step right through here Mr. Taisho." The nurse finally said stepping into a room, "The girl has to stay outside."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow, "The girl comes with me, or I do not go in at all."

The nurse gulped, "But, this is very private business."

Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru knowing he didn't like to repeat what he has already once said. "I think I must be mistaken ma'am," Kagome felt a tug on the corner of her lips when she saw the nurses taken back face, the ma'am really did make women feel old. "But isn't the doctor supposed to be talking to Mr. Taisho and not a nurse?"

The nurse went white, "Of course, I'm putting him in the waiting room until the doctor comes by."

"Nurse Yura, what are you doing? Aren't you supposed to be admitting patients right now?" A deep voice asked.

"Oh, right." The nurse blushed and scrambled away.

Kagome watched her run like her ass was on fire.

She turned and furrowed her eyebrows when she didn't see anybody.

"Spirit demon Kagome." Sesshomaru spoke from next to her walking away.

"Oh." Kagome whispered and ran after him.

SESS-KAG-SESS-KAG

"Why do we have to suffer?" Bankotsu groaned as Kagome scurried past him and into Miroku's kitchen.

Sesshomaru said nothing as he surfed through the channels not knowing if there really was anything good on. His mind was on a different matter, oh yes it was. The room he had reserved for himself and Kagome, which should've been occupied right at this moment with Kagome's loud screams, was sitting lonesome in the five-star hotel with all the chocolate and wine he had ordered left untouched. He adjusted himself on the love couch he had spread his glorious self upon, to a position in which his hard on wasn't bothering him as much.

Kagome walked past again giving Sesshomaru little, if any, attention.

His finger on the remote control clicked faster than before, where was that damn stress ball his father had gotten him 2 years ago for his birthday?

Bankotsu snatched it away from him, "You're going to kill the T.V. and then we really have to suffer!"

Right after those words were uttered a loud knock came on the door. "Pervert, open up I need to talk!" Inuyasha's voice came.

Sesshomaru looked at the door then back into the room Kagome had gone into, Sango strolled out giving the two seating boys a wicked smile. She tossed her hair and undid the buttons to her blouse then opened the door, "Go away Inuyasha, Miroku and I are having a private moment."

Bankotsu looked at Sesshomaru who smirked as well.

"I need your help too so it's okay." Inuyasha mumbled trying to push his way into the house.

" Go away, Inuyasha." Sango said in her serious voice, it made Sesshomaru think twice of ever pissing her off when she was on her period

Inuyasha pushed her out of the way and strolled into the house, before he could see Sesshomaru and Bankotsu, however, Sango punched him. Hard. On the face.

"Listen here Inuyasha. For the last few months you've been walking on a thin line, you fell off Kagome's pity line and now, I have no reason to keep myself from hurting you. Hurry up and get out of here before the temptation grows out of hand." Sango hissed in his ear then threw him out of the house and slammed the door closed.

Sesshomaru kept his eye on her wary of her next actions, women were unpredictable and would amount to do crazy things with so much as a glance.

She turned buttoned her blouse back up and skipped happily back into the room she had come out of.

"Women,"Sesshomaru and Bankotsu groaned turning their attention back to the TV.

Kagome came out of the room with Rin right behind her right at that moment.

"Women?" Rin asked anger evident in her brown orbs.

"What about women?" Kagome raised an eyebrow.

Sesshomaru looked to Bankotsu for help, but the raven haired male also seemed as speechless as he did.

"Uh, well..."Sesshomaru started, "They're so helpful all the time, right Bankotsu?"

"Yeah, and generous and kind."Bankotsu kissed up some more.

The two girls narrowed their eyes, "Do we look stupid?"

Kagome sighed, she never could hold a grudge for a long time. "Come on Sesshomaru, let's go home."

"Home?" Sesshomaru asked smirking, " We're going to go to a hotel tonight, darling."

Rin looked at her friend in disbelief, "After he just insulted your gender you're going to go crawl into bed with him?"

Kagome looked like she was thinking about it; Sesshomaru made a mental note to get Rin later,"Remember all the good things I have done for you?"

" Like what?" Challenged Rin.

Sesshomaru glared at her, "Rin, stay out of this."

Rin smiled nervously, "Oh, yeah, umm have fun Kagome!" she turned to Bankotsu, "Let's go baby"

Bankotsu noticed the tension starting to build up in the room, and once again it was thanks to his beautiful girlfriend, "Right," He said getting his and her jacket, "Hurry, hurry, we don't want to be late to that thingy."

"Oh yes, that thingy!" Rin played along practically running out of the room.

Sesshomaru glanced at Kagome who was still in the same spot, however a bright smile on her face, "Are we going to wait here all night or are we going to go to a hotel my wonderful Sesshomaru promised was just for me and him?"

Sesshomaru laughed and picked her up bridal style and started walking out of the house locking the door behind him, "You're crazy Kagome, it's the thing I love most about you."

Kagome smiled and touched her nose with his "And here I was thinking it was my sexy body."

"That ties with your innocence."

"Ties with my innocence? They're two completely different things!" Kagome says smartly.

"Yeah, but there's no other girl, I have met that can have both, except for you."

Kagome smiled and kissed his lips lightly, "Thanks." then tears welded up in her eyes.

"Shit! Did I say something bad?" he asked stopping infront of the car they had driven to Miroku's house.

"You're such a player." Kagome sniffled hiding her face in her hands as she cried.

Sesshomaru, was utterly lost, he hadn't said anything mean, if he had, he hadn't meant to. He dropped her into the passengers seat of his silver Toyota FT-HS he crouched down and looked up at her waiting for the tears to subside.

She wiped her eyes with her hands and hiccuped. "I'm such a girl, I'm sorry Sesshomaru."

"For being a girl?" Sesshomaru smirked watching Kagome's smile light up her features. "I need you to be a girl for me to get you to have my father's grandchildren."

Kagome laughed, "I guess you're right."

"Still want to go to the hotel and make passionate love to see if we can conceive a child?" He asked kissing her hand lovingly.

Kagome's blue orbs widened, "Sesshomaru, I'm saving myself for marriage!"

Sesshomaru almost fell back to the ground, "Who does that sort of thing anymore?"

"I do that sort of thing!" Kagome chirped.

"Fine." Sesshomaru said getting off the ground and closing the door.

Kagome watched him curiously as he went around to the other side, he wasn't mad but he was determined for some reason.

He slid into the drivers seat, "Put your seatbelt on," he said.

Kagome obeyed and felt them peel out of the driveway the race unto the street

"Sesshomaru! Where are we going?" Kagome yelled holding onto the door for dear life.

Sesshomaru smirked and grabbed her hand with his free one,"You'll see."

Kagome cursed and held on to his hand tightly, " This better be good, my life is in your hands and I plan to live way longer than just this!"

He laughed as he stopped for a red light then he leaned over to kiss her on the lips soundly, "Trust me, I plan to keep you around until I die."

She blushed bright red and kissed him again, "Are you making a commitment Mr. Taisho?"

He pulled back and smiled, "Wait." he whispered and looked back at the light leaving Kagome somewhat dissapointed.

After driving for a while longer Kagome began taking in her suroundings, "Sesshomaru, where are we going?"

Sesshomaru smirked but did not answer.

Then they pulled infront of James and Jane, one of the more expensive jewler store.

Kagome raised an eyebrow. Sesshomaru turned off the car and got out running to her side to open the door for her.

She slipped out reaching for his hand automatically. Sesshomaru held her hand tight and they walked into the shop.

Inside there were all type of rich people walking in suits and nice dresses, Kagome looked down at her jeans and hoodie with her running shoes, next to her Sesshomaru was dressed in jeans and a tight black shirt that showed off his muscles to the extreme, even Kagome had a hard time controlling herself . She saw all the women divert their attention to the muscular and powerful looking man.

A man from behind the counter holding all the precious pearls and diamonds looked up, "Dear Lord, well I do believe you owe me 10 bucks Mr. Taisho."

Sesshomaru smiled fondly,"Hello to you too Totosai."

Totosai turned to look at Kagome, "You're a very lucky one, young lady."

Kagome smiled unsurley, "Why would you say that Mr. Totosai?"

Totosai raised an eyebrow, "You're not with this young lad here?"

Kagome was stuck, what exactly was their relationship, they were no longer just friends with benifits they were more, way more than that, "Yeah" Sesshomaru wouldn't mind would he?

Sesshomaru smirked and turned to Totosai leaning over the counter whispering something in his ear.

Totosai laughed merrily, for some reason it made Kagome wary. "I have the perfect one in the back, made just for this occasion for you." Totosai hopped through and door behind the counter and dissapeared from view.

Kagome frowned and looked at Sesshomaru demanding to know what was going on.

He smiled lightly and kissed her lips, "I hope I don't regret doing this."

"Doing what?" Kagome asked wrapping her arms around him tenderly

"You'll see," He whispered kissing her again.

Kagome moaned feeling more passion then ever in the kiss. He shoved his tounge in her mouth sensually tasting her, his muscular arms enveloped her in a possessive embrace making her body melt against his perfectly. Her feelings exploded and she felt him pick her up, instinctively she wrapped her legs around his torso, angling her head so she could get better access to him. The muscled abs underneath her heat made stickiness rush into her panty she blushed brightly but kept the kiss going.

Sesshomaru sat her on the glass counter and grabbed the edge of her hoodie begining to strip it from her body.

A clearing of a throat was all that it took for them to quickly seperate and turn to look at Totosai who was smirking knowingly behind the counter,"Here you go Sesshomaru." He said handing him a velvety blue box.

Sesshomaru looked at the box and looked around, the store was packed and they were all looking at them, men drooling over Kagome and the women looking hot and bothered. He turned and looked at Kagome who had realized all the attention she was getting with a bright red blush on her cheeks.

He smiled, he was in deep, but this time he didn't care.

Totosai encouraged him from the side and Sesshomaru gathered up his courage, he got on one knee and grabbed hold of Kagome's slender left hand, "Kagome, our relationship had always been close, you always came to me and told me all of your problems and all of the good things that happened to you. Then I started feeling things for you and when I made my move on you, you responded to me, it made me curious to why you would, then I found out you were being hurt by the mutt, it made me want to tear his head off completely everytime I saw him, but you stopped me, your response made me want to protect you, our relationship began to develop under my nose, at first it made me angry that I couldn't control myself around you, but then I saw no matter what I did I couldn't stop my heart from going crazy around you and my anger towards Inuyasha grew stronger, now that you're with me all the time, I want to ask you something."

Kagome had yet to process anything and sat shock still. Totosai sat behind the counter chuckling, "Nice choice."

Sesshomaru glared at him then turned back to Kagome,"Hello? Kags, are you okay?"

Tears flooded Kagome's view, "A-are you..." She couldn't finish her sentence she smiled widely the salty tears running down her face. "Hurry and finish."

He grinned happiness was eating at his chest,"Will you be my girl?"

She nodded, "Yeah, yeah I will!" She shouted.

Totosai fell back, most of the customers in the store followed action.

"I thought you said you were going to propose to her!"Totosai yelled.

"We aren't even going out yet, how the hell am I supposed to marry her?"

Totosai glared at him, "Whatever!"

Sesshomaru grinned and opened the box, inside lay a small engagement ring, the rock was a spring green color and the band was a smooth silver, and it was shiny. The ring was breathtaking, yet simple

Kagome stared at it and looked up at Sesshomaru she smiled and kissed him. While she was preocupied Sesshomaru slipped the ring on and pulled away, "Let me pay."

Then, it dawned to Kagome, she was in. Deep.

**SESS KAG SESS KAG SESS KAG**

**Here it is, the long awaited for Chapter 11, hope you huys enjoyed the next chapter should be up by next week, anticipate it Kay? And please leave reviews, they make me happy!**


	12. Bad Day

**The Fireworks**

Sesshomaru popped his back as the day came to a slow finish, it was finally the weekend, and Kagome had her 2 week break from school, it was October, and he had planned to spend a lot of time with her.

" Sesshomaru!" InuTaisho came into the office a grin on his face.

Sesshomaru sighed and looked at the clock on the wall, "Yes, father."

"I just saw the books, you're taking a vacation for 2 weeks?" InuTaisho asked plopping down in a chair infront of Sesshomaru's desk.

"Yeah," Sesshomaru answered and leaned back on his chair this was going to take a while.

"Where are you going for two weeks?" He asked, "And who's going to take over for you?"

"I'm going to be with Kagome and Hiten is going to handle most of the things unless my secretary deems it too important, then he will contact me and I will handle it."

InuTaisho's grin widened, "Am I smelling a grandchild in the air between these 2 weeks?"

Sesshomaru got up and crossed his arm, "I'm going to tell you something and I want you to spread the word to my mother, Kagome is going to finish her education, and only when she is ready will she have a child."

InuTaisho got up and smiled tenderly, "You're deep aren't you?"

Sesshomaru sat down and let out a breath. "Yeah, everything about her makes me feel like I'm going to go crazy, when she finally said that she would be my girlfriend last weekend I was so....I don't know what it was I felt like acting like a _girl_!"Sesshomaru hissed leaning his head back and closing his eyes.

InuTaisho chuckled and patted his son's head tenderly."That's called happiness Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru looked up at him, "Why do people like feeling like that?"

The older demon shrugged, "It's something that any being with a heart wants, you have to admit, you yourself want to feel like that again."

Sesshomaru nodded, "Yeah, it was kinda nice."

InuTiasho was throughly impressed, his son and him had deep conversations, but for the first time Sesshomaru really was lost and he was looking to his father for real answers and agreeing to them. InuTaisho never knew a woman like Kagome would be capable of such heights, but he had underestimated her and he was glad she was over his expectations.

" Sir." a deep male voice asked through the intercom.

"Hn?" Sesshomaru asked pressing the button.

"Kagome is on line one."

"Put her through."Sesshomaru commanded.

"Sesshy?" Kagome's voice came sounding excited.

Sesshomaru looked at his father and then at the door.

InuTaisho laughed and walked towards it, "2 weeks is all you need?" He asked.

Sesshomaru glared at him but didn't reply which made his father laugh some more then walked out of the room.

"Sesshy are you there?" Kagome called again through the intercom.

"Yeah, what's going on?"

"I made dinner and you're not here, that's what! You said you'd be here earlier." Kagome said.

Sesshomaru mentally cursed himself and got up, "I'm on my way."

"You better be!" He could imagine her pouting, "I'll see you when you get here okay?"

" 'Kay, bye Kags."

"Bye Sesshy, love you!"

Sesshomaru smiled and hung the phone up, he slipped into his jacket quickly and then left the room. Much to Sesshomaru's approvement, InuTaisho made his secretary a man who did his work efficiently and quickly. "I'm leaving Jaken, remember 2 weeks."

Jaken stood and bowed, "Yes sir, have a safe vacation."

Sesshomaru nodded, "Don't let Hiten bother you too much." Then he left.

XKagomeX

Midnight jumped unto the sofa and started licking himself, his master was coming home and he needed to look perfect, the mistress had just finished with the meal and had changed into a dress he found playful, once his master took it off his bitch, he would have so much fun clawing it up.

This was what Kagome thought Midnight was thinking atleast. Where was that damn billionaire of hers anyways? She sighed and plopped down next to Midnight on the leather sofa then turned the TV on, she felt her jaw drop a bit when she saw Sesshomaru's face planted on the screen. Midnight glanced up once then proceeded to lick himself.

_"The results are in Mike."_ the newswoman spoke._"Sesshomaru Takahashi has just been named sexiest man alive for the third consecutive year."_

_"Now Mary, I don't want to offend or anything, but what does Mr. Takahashi have thaqt makes women go goo goo for him?" _Mike, the newsman asked envy printed all over her face.

_"You don't know?!_" Mary screeched her papers flying everywhere. This didn't seem to catch her attention to warn her that she was still on nationwide T.V._ "God! That man is sex on two legs! Everything about him screams out to us females, please fuck me!"_

Kagome laughed as Midnight hissed at the TV, "Are you jealous baby?"

Midnight pounced on the control turning off the screen.

Kagome shook her head, "You have a real anger problem, just like Sesshy, you know!"

Midnight chose to ignore her comment and cuddled up to her side purring.

Kagome stroked his head gently and played with the hem of the black cocktail dress she had found while shopping with Sango earlier. The clerk had tried to flirt with her and told her all he wanted to do was rip it off her so he could see the deluctable sweetness underneath, Sango had told her she looked too sexy and that Sesshomaru would probably tear off the damn thing when he saw there was no back. It showed clevage and a lot of leg. On her feet were a pair of red six inch heels.

Her face was lightly made up but nothing too heavy she had even sprayed a little perfume on.

She looked at the door and saw the rose red pedals start drifting away form the perfect path she had set up an hour later. Her eyes shifted to the candle sticks already melted to nothing but wax puddles, the only reason they hadn't gone out was the small string burning to nothing.

She sighed, getting up and heading to the kitchen. The food she had prepared was still sitting on the table, no longer smelling fresh out of the oven, the ice she had put sparkling wine in had turned to water and the candles she had lit in there had put themselves out.

Midnight stepped up to a chair as if saying he would eat the food.

She smiled and gave him a piece of chicken, "Are you going to help me put the things away?"

Midnight then quickly dissapeared into the hall leaving Kagome hanging.

After putting the food in their place, she blew out the remaining candles in the whole apartment then changed into a pair of pajamas.

_I know that look you always give me_

_when I walk besides you_

_With everything else _

_Vanishing all around you._

"Hello?" Kagome asked flipping her phone open.

"Kagome?"

The phone almost slipped out of her hand.

"You're still there aren't you?"

Kagome gulped but didn't reply.

"I miss you, please, come back."

Kagome fell to the bed with a thump.

"I can't sleep without you besides me, that's why I moved to the apartment next to you, god you look beautiful in those pajamas."

Kagome's heart thumped fast and she turned her head horrified when dark golden eyes were piercing through her

"Yes Kagome, take in my body."

He was naked! He was NAKED!

She flipped the phone closed and shut the blinds close.

Midnight sped into the room and got infront of her.

Kagome picked up the cat and opened her phone again, quickly dialed Sesshomaru's number.

"Hello?" His voice sounded tired.

"Sessh, please hurry."

"Kagome?"

Kagome felt tears start building in her eyes, "Inuyasha's right next door."

"FUCK! Get away, I need to go."

Kagome screamed when a knock at her window caught her off guard.

"Kagome, please stay calm, I'm on my way there's a a small hiding spot by the wall near the bed, get in there, Mindnight should fit with you."

Kagome turned to the bed's side and saw it quickly she opened the invisible handle and slid in to the large opening.

"It's soundproof," Sesshomaru whispered.

Kagome couldn't hear anything anymore except Sesshomaru's fierce breathing and Midnight's low meows, "Where were you?" She finally asked.

"I'm sorry, a deal came up."

Kagome's tears slid down her face in a path, "Oh."

Through the other side she could hear his breath becoming heavier, "

"Oh look, Sesshy's home."

"You're drunk mutt."

Kagome held the phone closer to her ear.

"Where is Kagome? I wanna take her and make wild love to her."

Kagome jumped when she heard the thump from the wall next to her.

"Don't even go there, get the hell out and I wont do anything to you."

A whine was heard from Inuyasha,

"And put some close on."

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha yelled.

Sesshomaru didn't respond.

"Why are you like this to me, I need your help brother."

Kagome could hear the hesitation in Sesshomaru's voice, but she was too shocked by the next words to even recognize it fully.

"Come here."

Sobs and gasps for air filled the intercom and Kagome could only picture Sesshomaru holding Inuyasha in his arms like a big brother ussually did.

"You're okay mutt, calm down." Sesshomaru growled.

"I'm sorry Sesshy." Inuyasha cried, "I'm a traitor, I should've stayed away from her and left her to you like I had promised. B-but now I'm addicted to her!"

Sesshomaru sighed.

Kagome pushed the hidden passages door open slightly enough to see the scene that was happening by the shattered windows.

Small pieces of broken glass scattered all over the floor and blood stained Inuyasha's fist.

Neither of the brother's noticed her presence.

Just like she had pictured it Inuyasha was weeping in his brother's arm and Sesshomaru was softly patting his back.

"Now, Inuyasha, we already had this talk, I'm going to get you some help, but you have to help yourself too, or else it's not going to work."

Inuyasha nodded enthusiastically, "Yeah, yeah, I want you two to be happy together."

"Okay, then stop drinking yourself half drunk and apologize to Kagome for everything."

Inuyasha nodded again, "Yeah, yeah thanks Sesshy."

Kagome stood up finally making them realize she was in the room.

Inuyasha finally registered he was standing buck naked and grabbed the sheets from the bed.

It was something Kagome didn't ussually see, a self-concious Inuyasha and she had to smile at that.

"How long have you been there?"

Another thing she didn't see a self-concious Sesshomaru.

"A while." Kagome answered.

Silence enveloped the room and Kagome flipped her phone shut.

Midnight, still in Kagome's arm snuggled deeper.

"Sesshomaru." Inuyasha whispered.

Sesshomaru groaned, "Don't touch her inappropriately mutt."

Kagome watched as Sesshomaru walked out of the room after putting a small kiss on Kagome's forhead.

"I'm so sorry Kagome." Inuyasha hissed out falling on the bed, "I must have scared the crap out of you."

"Inuyasha." Kagome whispered walking closer to him Midnight still in her arms.

Inuyasha looked up with regretful eyes.

"Stop hurting yourself." She whispered grabbing his bloody hand, "Please."

His dark golden eyes looked up at her and tears sprung out of the corners.

Kagome held in her own sobs, Inuyasha needed her to be strong so he could get better. She put Midnight down and hugged his head to her chest patting his head lightly.

"Why are you so nice?" He asked after moments of only his sobs stabbing the silece.

"Do you know how I was saved from the streets up in the hood?" She asked sitting down next to him.

He wiped his tears and looked at her, she looked out the shattered windows surprised nosy neighbors hadn't called the cops.

"There was this little girl who always would come up to my house and smile at me giving me a piece of chocolate. I was so mean to her." Kagome whispered playing with her shirt, "Then one day she stopped coming." A long pause took over the room enhancing the suspense in Inuyasha's eyes. "I looked for her and found out her father beat her to death." Inuyasha was shocked to say in the least, "Eversince then I've promised myself I was going to be nicer to anyone no matter how annoying or crazy they got, because everybody has their own story you know what I mean."

Inuyasha nodded, "I'm going to try to change I promise."

Kagome smiled.

X Later X

Kagome snuggled deeper into the blankets looking at the fixed window, she couldn't sleep no matter how many ways she had tried.

Sesshomaru was already asleep, they had hardly talked after Inuyasha had left and Sesshomaru fixed the window.

Tears blurred her vision and she got up walking silently out of the room and into the kitchen.

She opened the fridge and took out the cake that was supposed to be desert for their dinner. In icing on the top said 'I love you Sesshy'

She couldn't deny she was dissapointed, but she had known Sesshomaru was a busy man from the day she had met him.

She sliced a piece off and put the rest away.

"What are you doing up?" Sesshomaru's deep voice asked from the door way.

Kagome looked up from the median "I'm sorry, did I wake you up?"

The demon looked at the girl, he could sense the down state she was in and felt bad knowing he was the reason.

"Yeah, what's wrong?" he asked sitting on a stool and looking at her.

She shook her head and took a bite out of her cake hoping it was enough of an excuse not to talk.

Sesshomaru looked unsure and grabbed her hands watching as she flinched as he did so.

"Are you still scared?" He asked angry that his brother had got himself drunk enough to the point it scared Kagome.

"Where were you before?" She asked looking at the island's smooth black top.

"I'm sorry Kag's I got caught up with some business deals."

"You completely forgot?" She asked smiling bitterly.

He nodded.

"Happy brithday to me." Kagome whispered getting up and leaving a shocked Sesshomaru behind.

**MWA HAHAHA: Yead, I thought I needed a little sober chapter, lol, tell me if you like... kay? =]**


	13. Carnival Day

**A/N: So, it's been a LONG while since I have updated and it's cause I, Kookie, am LAZY! Well here ya go! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything! Except Plot. =)**

**Carnival Day**

Kagome. Pissed. Did not even cover one inch of how she felt. The anger was bright and burning, she had felt no such anger before. But at the same time she didn't care. She didn't feel anything, numbness was most of her feelings.

"Kagome. You didn't sleep a wink did you?" Sango waltzed into the high cement balcony through the white sheer curtain.

Kagome looked at her best friend from the white wide armed wooden chair she was sitting on and swore she saw an angel walk out. Her brown hair flew gently with the breeze and her face was clear of any make-up. The pale glow her skin attained the rising sun's rays and the worried look made her seem more cherub.

Sango's lips turned further down and she sat on one of the other wooden chairs sitting around the metal sparkling black stone coffeetable. "The carnival is in town, Miroku is leaving for work and I don't really want to be all alone here with your souless shell. How about we go to the carnival instead of staying in today? It'll be fun and maybe you can get your mind off Sesshomaru and flirt it up with some human men who usually are easier to control."

Kagome giggled involuntarily, "Carnivals are for kids."

Brown eyes narrowed, "Are you serious? This is coming from the girl who still tries to fit her butt into the Burger King Play Place when she is a grown woman!"

The saddened look didn't leave Kagome's face and Sango grabbed the small thin fingers within hers, "Come on, we can take the girls from down the street so it doesn't seem as bad!" Sango suggested trying to persue the girl more than necessary. Kagome would choose playtime over drowning in sorrowness anyday.

"Which girls?" She asked innocently although she already knew just who was going to accompany them to the carnival.

o0o0o0oThe Girlso0o0o0o

Kirara sat in the booster chair with her 3 BFF's next to her all ready and hyper for the carnival.

Each had their own backpacks full of water, food and a cellphone. Most importantly they had cameras and sunglasses with a different Transformer tattooed on the legs.

"Sango!" Shiori whined holding up a dark movie case she had dug out from the seat.

Sango looked into the rearview mirror of her slick black SUV.

"What you want munchkin?" Her brown eyes were hidden behind a pair of unnecessarily huge sunglasses. Her hair, which was tied up in a high ponytail flew about her elgantly as she turned to look at the dirty movie case that the white haired girl was holding up.

"RIN!" Sango screeched turning to the older girl who was supposed to be supervising them.

Rin laughed behind her dark sunglasses as she reached for the case, "It says Miroku Houshi's property. Maybe I shouldn't touch this!"

Kagome giggled lightly, "Be careful of where you touch that thing Rin, anything that comes within 10 feet of Miroku with only a bikini top like that girl usually get's squirted."

Souten looked up from her DSi game and tipped her head to the side innocently, "Squirted?"

Rin scoffed as Sango's face exploded into a bright red color.

"LIKE A WATER GUN!" Sango screamed making the 4 girls jump with surprise.

"Oh" they chorused looking too innocent in their booster chairs handing the movie off to a giggling Rin who threw it to the back.

The soft hum of the country station Sango loved to listen to filled the car as the small ones all brought out their own DSi's and played multiplayer mode with headphones in their ears securely.

From her seat in the back Rin looked into the rearview mirror which angeled perfectly enough so she could see Kagome's face.

The girl was beyond pissed and she could cover it well as long as she was engaged in something else. It was quite easy to distract her, she had always been like that, but when she was left to her own thoughts she was a destructive bitch.

Once, Rin remembered, Kikyo really ticked Kagome off bad. She remembered Sango and herself were at a choir concert, unable to talk Kagome out of any evil plans that whole week.

She also remembered how Kikyo loved her cat Fluffers.

Rin also remembered how distraught and how much weight Kikyo gained when Fluffers was found dead because he had ate a fish that kagome had conviniently dropped off earlier.

The youngest also remembered how that same day Fluffers was murdered, Kagome had got the fish from a waste pond claiming that she had saved it, and surely it would pay off in the end.

After that incident Kikyo never wandered around any pool area with a thong bikini because the stretch maks had gotten to a point where even surgery couldn't fully cover them.

Also Bankotsu learned to never get on Kagome's bad side when she had asked him to join into one of her revenge schemes cause when someone really got her angry, she was heartless.

She had made him get a syringe from the doctors office he worked at and then had a disgusting smelling mixture of Vinegar, old egg and water sucked into the tube. The target had been one of her mother's landlords who had made her pay more than necessary each month until Kagome convinced her to move out, which she did. She went to her old house and through an old large keyhole's that the apartment had dropped the concuntion unto the carpet which soaked up the stenching remedy and dried, leaving no trace of invasion.

The landlord never could figure out what the stench was or how to get rid of it. He couldn't sell the house or even put it up for rent so it was condemed and the man lost his number one investment which turned out to be his only investment which led him to selling his own house and having to live in a cramped apartment with his three kids and wife.

" We're here!" Sango announced as they pulled up to a packed parking lot with screaming kids running in all different ways.

From her seat, Kagome's eyes grew impecliably wide when they landed upon the numerous amounts of colored tents. Unlike most of the other carnivals she had attended everything looked genuine. Men on stilts, booths full to the brim with prizes, food stands with tasty, hot and actually affordable foods. There were all kinds of rides and characters running around taking pictures with presistent children.

Sango parked, and Kagome all but flew out of the car. The four girl put their DSi's back into their bags and unbuckled themselves throwing open the SUV's doors almost as soon as Kagome.

The confusion immediately began as everyone flew different ways. Sango went after Kirara and Rin after Shiori, Kagome just led Souten and Kanna towards the stands of sizzling beef brocoli and white rice instantly chowing down as much as they could.

Kirara ran as fast as possible to the wooden rollercoaster with excitement and Shiori dashed to the game stands immediatley handing her money over.

Rin snatched the bills and apologized as she dragged the small girl away talking vehemently into her ear warning her to stay close. They reached Kagome and saw Sango had also caught hold of an overly excited Kirara.

Both Kirara and Shiori looked away hmmphing.

"What are you guys whining about? Eat." Kagome commanded, "Or else you will run out of energy before you get to go on the rides or win prizes."

Both the girls joined Souten and Kanna into grubbing before partying.

Sango sighed and ate an order of 4 crab rangoons and Rin shared with Kagome summer rolls and Lo Mein.

Once their energy was in sufficient status everyone agreed to first ride the rides and as they went down deeper into the multi-colored tents and trade off with interesting looking booths when some popped up.

At the end they would go to the circus and leave around 8 so they could eat a proper dinner Sango had roasting at home and then each go home.

Kanna had taken to holding Kirara's hand as they went to different rides, while Souten led the way like a warrior to the rickety wooden rollercoaster Kirara had tried taking off to first.

Kagome gulped and Kanna froze unwilling to take another step and Kagome jumped on her chance, "I'll stay with Kanna." She smiled. Hopefully it worked.

Sango laughed, "Ahaha. No! You are going to get on the roller coaster and you're going to enjoy it!"

Kagome shook her head rapidly. "No, no, no! I'll stay with Kanna." Her heart beneath her shirt was thumping loudly with fear.

"Don't be a baby, you are going on!" Rin pushed her forward and into the small line.

No matter how much she tried and complained that Kanna needed to stay off the rollercoaster no one paid her any heed especially after Kirara talked Kanna into taking the ride. She shut her eyes when Rin shoved her into a cart and gripped unto the steel bar infront of her.

Her thoughts ran to Sesshomaru and about how he wouldn't force her to get on...that was a lie, he would pounce on the opportunity like a kitty. Though that thought didn't help much, the mere picture of her boyfriend calmed her down enough to keep her from hyperventilating. Hands reached over her and adjusted the seatbelt tightly.

Over the intercom she could hear the announcing guy telling them to keep all limbs inside the cart with Kagome clasping her eyes shut.

As the rollercoaster began churning to what Kagome was sure was her grave a hand enveloped her own. It was large and manly. Kagome tried to pull the hand away but didn't prevail and she snapped her eyes open again.

Sesshomaru looked at her as the rickety ride got them closer and closer to the top of a hill. She gasped when his mouth covered hers in a sweet kiss. They had reached the top. But as soon as they had they went shooting downwards causing Kagome's already flipping stomach to go into overdrive. He pulled away from her and she grasped his hand tightly as a blood curdling scream ripped itsellf from her throat.

He spoke as the ride went but Kagome just kept her ears full of the sound of her heart beating and her eyes clenched shut until the ride came to a complete halt.

Sesshomaru stared at her with his honey golden eyes and smiled putting a kiss on her cheek. "That wasn't hard was it?"

"Huh?" She asked pushing him away as the attendee came over to unbuckle her.

"Getting on the rollercoaster wasn't that hard. I remember you once told me that you were deathly afraid of them."

"You're crazy." she said through clenched teeth. "I didn't get on this death contraption of my own will."

"Yeah?" He asked smirking wider.

"Yes!" She turned around looking for the group that was supposed to be accompanying her. "They left. At my orders."

"You." She glared at him crossing her arms then turning to walk away but he followed.

"I'm still mad at you!" She pouted walking faster and faster although she knew she could not outrun the demon.

"I didn't say you weren't. That would be shocking anyways since I still haven't been forced to my knees by you."

Kagome grit her teeth. "Im not a domnitrix."

"Are you sure about that?" He asked raising a perfectly scuplted eyebrow.

She glared at him harder, "Yes I'm pretty sure."

He grabbed her and slammed her against the side of a booth catching the attention of the owner.

"He-" one look at Sesshomaru and then man turned away, leaving his booth so he didn't have to be a witness of anything.

"Don't glare at me like that in public Kagome." He growled in her ear, red with embarrassment of him acting like this in public.

"Or what?" She hissed, trying to keep her macho act up for as long as possible.

"Or I'll really let you know why so many women desire me."

"Woah!" She gasped when he shoved his hips into hers, the blush intensified automatically, "God, that's huge!"

He smirked seductively and trailed a claw down her cheek, " I'm not God silly girl."

She whimpered when his other hand slipped under the elastic of her jeans."Sessh-" She pushed against his hold lightly.

The scent of aurosal hit him and he groaned, "Let's go eat Kags." he had to distract himself before he jumped the poor girl.

She snorted and kissed him, "Unpredictable aren't you sweetie?" She mumbled against his lips.

He kissed her back, "Im sorry about yesterday, but we have 13 days to make it up."

She sighed, "Fine, but that means you give 10 times more to me than you would have yesterday."

He took her into his arms, "Tell you what, I'll do 13 times more."

She giggled and pushed him away lightly, "Starting now, I'm starving."

"Fat." He joked then grabbed her hand, "Let's go."


End file.
